Frente a las Puertas del Vagón
by Yaem gy
Summary: Una tarde extraña, Hermione corre para tomar el siguiente tren subterráneo. Sabe que debe estar allí en ese instante.Pero el tren llega mucho antes que ella.  Las puertas se abren...  Las puertas Cierran...Universos paralelos  Dramione/Ronmione
1. Las Puertas Cierran

Un día extraño, una tarde agitada, Hermione corre por las escaleras para llegar al andén y tomar el siguiente tren subterráneo. Algo le dice que debe estar allí en ese instante, en ese momento. Pero el tren llega mucho antes que ella.

Las puertas se abren…

Las puertas se cierran…

Hermione tendrá que vivir las consecuencias de cruzar o no esas puertas.

Hola a todos:

He querido escribir este Nuevo fic que no pude evitar. Soy una Ronmione consumada, pero esta historia es diferente, muy diferente.

Primero es un AU y no es para nada una idea original. Es una adaptación de la película "Dos vidas en un instante", que me gusta mucho y además está descrito bajo la vista de Hermione, algo que casi nunca hago en mis relatos.

No quiero dar demasiados detalles y por eso les dejo ya el primer capítulo. Espero que les guste mucho.

Saludos

Yaem (¿Me subo o no al vagón?) Gy

P.E. AU sin magia, solo la que pongan las fuertes personalidades de los personajes.

Y hablando de personajes… los he tomado prestados de la talentosa J K Rowling.

No cobro por esto. Solo me deleito dando a Hermione dos versiones de una vida emocionantemente muggle.

En todo caso me siento pagada con el solo hecho que me dejen comentarios.

**Capítulo 1: Las Puertas Cierran**

Eran las tres de la tarde en la cosmopolita Londres. Este había sido un día muy agotador para la bella castaña que ahora acababa de salir de su trabajo en la recóndita librería en la que trabaja. El trato era malo y la paga peor, pero Hermione amaba los libros y le encantaba estar rodeada por ellos.

Había habido una serie de ataques terroristas a causa de los fuertes acontecimientos internacionales provocados por la agresión a las torres gemelas de 2001, y como el gobierno de Inglaterra había estado aliado con EEUU para combatir a Al Qaeda, ahora los británicos recibían las represalias.

Esa tarde había surgido el rumor del siguiente atentado.

Hermione se asustó.

A duras penas consiguió el permiso para irse a casa más temprano y tomando sus cosas se apresuró para llegar al Tren subterráneo y así poder llegar a casa con más rapidez y seguridad.

No había sido la única en tener esa idea.

La estación estaba repleta y muchos se acercaban a las ventanillas para comprar su boleto. Hermione no tuvo más remedio que esperar en una larga fila hasta que al fin consiguió su cometido. El boleto se escondía ahora en su mano.

Impacientó a sus pies para pasar por el torniquete y una vez al otro lado vio desde arriba que el tren se detenía en la estación. Se empujó con la gente que también luchaba por tomarlo y sintió que en ese momento las escaleras eran eternas y que jamás llegaría.

-tengo que llegar, tengo que llegar- se decía a si misma pisando los escalones en arriesgada maniobra. Lo único que quería era llegar a su hogar para aprovechar la tarde junto a su novio.

De improviso su corazón se arremolinó dentro y una sensación extraña le invadió. Sentía que tenía que estar en el andén en ese momento, que tenía que estar frente a ese tren. Justamente ese tren.

Corrió por el andén y quedó frente a las puertas…

Y no supo porque vaciló.

Un hombre gordo la empujó para abrirse paso y ella quedó casi pegada a la ventana que le permitió por un momento ver a los que adentro se encontraban. Y allí vio un hombre que sin proponérselo le llamó la atención.

Sus cabellos rojos resaltaban de entre la marea humana y por un breve, muy breve instante las miradas de ambos se cruzaron. Los ojos de color cielo le contemplaron y el timbre del tren sonó.

Las puertas se cerraron.

El tren se marchó a una velocidad grosera según la impresión de la castaña y una especie de vació le enfrió el corazón. No podía entender esa sensación.

Como no había entendido tampoco porque había detenido su marcha en las puertas. Como si algo le tirara de los brazos impidiéndole continuar.

El grupo de gente se apretujaba en el andén a la espera del siguiente tren. Y la chica tuvo que admitir lo extraño de la situación. Eran recién las cuatro y en un día normal ese andén estaría casi vacío.

Pero el temor de un posible atentado era generalizado y todos preferían no correr ningún riesgo.

De pronto un tintineo de timbres puso en alerta a todos los pasajeros. Y una voz les dio la mala noticia.

-Señores pasajeros. Dado el ambiente surgido a causa de los recientes avisos de bomba y ante los rumores de que el siguiente ataque sea en las líneas del tren subterráneo, nos hemos visto en la obligación de suspender el servicio. A todos los pasajeros se les reembolsará su dinero en las boleterías de la estación. Lamentamos sinceramente las molestias causadas a ustedes por esta situación ajena a nuestros propósitos-

Hermione y toda la población flotante del andén prorrumpieron en gestos y quejas por la reciente noticia. Eso era muy malo.

Uno a uno, los pasajeros fueron a las cajas y la chica otra vez tuvo que hacer una larga fila.

-este no es mi día- se quejó apretando el boleto, con unas ganas enormes de romperlo en mil pedazos.

Subió los escalones y a poco de alcanzar las puertas de salida se dio cuenta de una nueva catástrofe. Había comenzado a llover.

-Definitivamente este no es mi día- susurró mirándose a sí misma. Llevaba un vestido a la rodilla y una chaqueta corta y tacos. Perfecto para coger una pulmonía.

Aspiró el aire para alcanzar la resignación y continuo su faena de subir los ya mojados escalones. La lluvia fue cayendo por su cuerpo poco a poco y las gotitas empezaron a adornar sus cabellos enmarañados como pequeños diamantes.

Tomó su bolso y se lo puso en la cabeza y llegó a la calle para coger el primer taxi o bus que pudiera encontrar. Tenía que llegar ya a casa. De seguro él ya le esperaba.

No caminó demasiado cuando una bocina se escuchó en medio de la extraña lluvia. La chica no presto atención alguna y continuo sus pasos hasta el paradero de buses más cercano.

Pero nuevamente escuchó el claxon.

Se giró y con los ojos entrecerrados a causa del agua miró a la calle. Allí, en lenta marcha un hermoso auto la seguía. La chica se extrañó pues no conocía el vehículo y creía que jamás podría conocer a alguien que pudiera ser dueño de algo tan caro. Volvió a girarse y se concentró otra vez en alcanzar la parada, pero el claxon sonó una tercera vez. Y ahora el sonido mecánico era acompañado de una voz.

-Ey… Chica mojada… Ey Tú...-

Hermione se giró otra vez y vio que la ventanilla del auto se había bajado, y por ella asomaba una cabeza. Una rubia cabeza.

-¿Disculpe?- Fue lo único que pudo decir. De pronto se quedó pegada al suelo impresionada por el espectáculo que le brindaba el rostro que le sonreía desde el auto. El hombre tenía los cabellos rubios casi plateados, unos ojos grises profundamente hermosos y una sonrisa fresca que provocaría el desmayo de cualquier chica.

-Vi que estas quedando empapada por la lluvia y pensé que te gustaría que te diera un aventón-

-No, gracias-

-Vamos… te estás mojando hasta el alma-

-No lo conozco. Pero gracias por su ayuda- dijo ella y alejó sus pasos todo lo que pudo del automóvil. En realidad se estaba mojando demasiado y quería alcanzar ya la parada. Quería llegar a casa luego y fundirse en los brazos de su novio. Tenía frío pero a la vez una emocionante sensación. Esa misma sensación que la detuviera en el andén. La misma que volvía a pegarle los pies al suelo.

-Tienes razón. He sido muy descortés y quiero reparar el error. Mi nombre es Draco Malfoy, un gusto conocerla, señorita…-

La castaña lo miró y él se le presentó enfundado en un elegante abrigo azul marino y botas altas. En las manos un sobrio pero bonito paraguas negro.

Por un par de segundos no pudo emitir sonido alguno. La irrupción del hombre la había aturdido. Y la visión de su bello rostro sonriente y su altura no mejoraban las cosas. Y la sensación, esa extraña sensación…

-Parece que ya cogiste el catarro. Te has quedado sin voz- le sonrió otra vez el rubio poniendo su paraguas sobre la muchacha.

-Gra… Granger… Hermione Granger- fue lo único que ella musitó.

-Encantado de conocerla señorita Granger. Me encantaría poder mantener una plática con usted, pero la lluvia se ha vuelto muy molesta y supongo que conversar en un lugar seco y tibio sería mucho más cómodo-

-¿Cómo?-

-Que sería más cómodo conversar en otra parte. Si gusta le invito un café y luego la llevo a su casa-

-No… no, gracias. Tengo prisa. Mi novio me espera-

-Novio- susurró el hombre y frunció el seño- Claro, entiendo. Por lo menos permítame acercarla a su casa. Con esta lluvia le costará mucho tomar un taxi o subir a un bus-

-Gracias, pero no puedo-

-Es muy terca, ¿Verdad?-

-Quizás usted lo encuentre un defecto, pero en muchos casos es una cualidad-

-Eso podríamos analizarlo con más detenimiento si usted acepta mi ayuda. Yo también puedo ser muy terco… aunque nadie me haya dicho aún que sea parte de mis cualidades- Le dijo él moviendo sus cejas con sugerencia.

Hermione continuó su marcha y Draco se vio obligado a seguirla con el paraguas. La chica no volvió a responderle y se plantó entre la gente que aglomeraba la parada. Se veía que le sería difícil conseguir un lugar en el transporte.

Al cabo de un buen rato se dio cuenta que era imposible tomar los autobuses. Por una extraña razón estaban atrasados y eso provocaba más congestión. Ahora todos los buses venían llenos y no se detenían.

-Le dije que esto le tomaría tiempo. Si se hubiera ido conmigo ya estaría en su hogar- Le dijo el hombre sacudiendo el agua de su abrigo. Ya tenía las botas empapadas y algunos mechones de sus cabellos también.

-Señor Malfoy. No tiene que estar aquí mojándose. Gracias por su ayuda, pero tengo el transporte-

-Está bien. Me subiré a mi auto como usted quiere. Pero no muy contento. Usted tiene el vestido pegado al cuerpo a causa del agua y a dejado a la vista de todos su preciosa figura; Y esos tipos la observan con mirada lujuriosa-La chica se giró para ver el objetivo que él le indicara y vio a tres tipos que le comían con la vista.

Y empezaba a oscurecer; y hacía frío; Y los buses siempre iban llenos.

Draco Malfoy le puso el paraguas en la mano y se despidió con un suave gesto de cabeza. Luego a largos trancos se alejó de la chica y a la distancia ella vio que se subía a su carro. Una sensación de pérdida la invadió en ese instante y asustada miró en dirección a los hombres. Ellos empezaban a acercarse.

Ahora no solo el frío la hizo temblar. Uno de los tipos fue directamente hacia ella con una horrenda sonrisa y el miedo se apoderó de su cuerpo.

El claxon sonó una cuarta vez y la puerta del copiloto se abrió en el Mercedes y esta vez Hermione no lo pensó. Corrió con todas sus fuerzas y sentó su diluviada humanidad en el elegante asiento de cuero y cerró la puerta.

El Mercedes partió raudo.

-Le puedo decir que para mí, en este momento su terquedad no me parece una cualidad- sonrió el rubio mirando por el espejo retrovisor- pero me alegro que de su brazo a torcer aunque sea bajo la amenaza de tres desgraciados-

-¿En verdad me iba a dejar sola?- le dijo la chica con mirada alarmada y reprobatoria

-¿No era eso lo que usted quería?-le devolvió él

-Este… bueno…-

-No te hubiera dejado sola con ellos, Hermione. Puedo ser un terco endemoniado, pero no soy un desalmado.- Justo en ese momento se había detenido en una luz roja y Hermione se estremeció ante su profunda mirada- Pero no puedo negar sus intenciones. El vestido empapado te hace ver como una diosa- y continúo su marcha cuando la luz verde apareció.

Ahora Hermione estaba otra vez nerviosa. ¿Y si había salido del fuego para caer a las brasas?

Hermione se cubrió un poco más con la mojada chaqueta y estiró el vestido para no dejar demasiada piel expuesta. Draco sonrió mirando la calle ante él, pero por un buen rato no dijo más. Solo puso atención al camino y de vez en cuando regulaba la calefacción del vehículo y ponía la radio para escuchar las noticias.

-Tengo una chaqueta seca en el asiento de atrás. Creo que es mejor que la que llevas puesta-

La chica no sabía si aceptar, pero llevar la ropa mojada era muy incómodo. Estiró su brazo y tocó la prenda en el asiento trasero. Era una chaqueta de hombre y se notaba que era muy fina. La tela era suave y perfumada con un aroma que le revolvió por dentro.

-No puedo ponérmela. La arruinaré con mi vestido mojado. Es más, ya le mojé todo el asiento-

-Son solo una chaqueta y un asiento. Ambos se pueden secar y no enferman. En cambio tú puedes coger un resfriado terrible. Sácate esa chaqueta y ponte la mía. Así ya no estarás tan incómoda-

Hermione obedeció la suave orden y se sacó su chaqueta descubriendo los delgados brazos que el vestido no cubría. Draco miraba por el espejo los vehículos que tenía atrás y a los lados, pero de reojo la observaba.

Fue ponerse la chaqueta y sumergirse en un calor protector; y un aroma masculino la abrazó aturdiéndola.

-¿Mejor?-

-Sí, mucho mejor-

Draco conducía sin apuro por las mojadas calles de Londres. Hermione se arrebujaba en la chaqueta y se emborrachaba en el caro perfume. Aletargada solo miraba los edificios y las luces que pasaban a su vista.

-Como no decides a decirme a donde tengo que llevarte… ¿aceptarías tomar un café para entrar en calor?-

La chica sacudió la cabeza para despejarse y puso atención real al lugar en donde se encontraban. Se habían detenido al frente de un simpático cafecito en un costado de la ciudad y la luz que éste despedía parecía cálida, familiar.

-Yo…-

-Un café y luego te llevo a casa. Lo prometo- le dijo Draco con media sonrisa

No esperó respuesta esta vez. Se bajó del auto y corrió en medio de la lluvia para abrir la puerta del copiloto. Luego tomó el paraguas abriéndolo y extendió la mano para ayudar a la chica a salir. Ella decidió aceptar. Tomó la mano alba que se le ofrecía y un choque eléctrico recorrió su columna. Esa misma mano no la soltó en todo el camino a la entrada del local.

Draco la guió hasta una mesa cercana a la calefacción y, como todo un caballero, acomodó la silla para permitirle sentarse. Tanta atención abrumó a la chica que no sabía si estaba consciente en verdad. Todo había sido muy extraño. Esa tarde había sido extraña. Y más desde el momento en que quedara pegada al piso del andén.

El café humeante fue como un manjar de los dioses. La chica envolvió sus manos y saboreo el brebaje sintiendo como recorría su cuerpo. Por un rato solo se dedicó a beberlo ante la atenta mirada del rubio.

-Me parece que fue una buena idea lo del café- le dijo

-¿Por qué hace todo esto? ¿Por qué me tocó el claxon para ofrecerme su transporte?- le preguntó ella ya más repuesta.

Bueno- dijo el hombre acomodándose mejor en la silla y tomando un sorbo de café- Acababa de salir del juzgado luego de una audiencia muy molesta contra un majadero tipo que me ha dado pelea por varios meses y al conducir por las calles me di cuenta que estaban cerrando las estaciones del tren subterráneo. Al cabo de un minuto se nos vino encima el aguacero y de pronto vi ante mí una linda chica que intentaba pasar su bella figura por entre las gotas. Vi que no tenía éxito en ello y me decidí a hacer mi buena acción del día- terminó de decir para mirarla intensamente.

-¿Así de simple?-

-Se podría decir que sí. Vi a la chica un poco afligida por su precaria situación, pero al decir verdad lo que quería era mirar más de cerca sus bonitas piernas que para mi sorpresa llegaban hasta el suelo- y sonrió traviesamente.

-¿No cree que es un poco atrevido?- dijo la chica con un sorpresivo rubor en las pálidas mejillas post chapuzòn.

-A veces la sinceridad se confunde con ello. No tengo porque mentirte. Tus piernas son preciosas y me atrajeron sin piedad-

-Señor Malfoy…-

-Mi apellido suena muy bonito en tus labios, pero me pregunto si mi nombre no sonará mejor-

Era definitivo, le estaba coqueteando descaradamente. No solo era terco y atrevido, era inquietante.

-Le recuerdo que tengo novio, señor Malfoy- no le daría el gusto de pronunciar su nombre.

-¿Novio? No lo recordaba.- fingió perplejidad-

-Sí, y debe estar preocupado porque aun no he llegado a casa.- Se levantó de la mesa e hizo amago de quitarse la chaqueta.

Draco también se levantó y le tomó del brazo para impedirle el movimiento.

-No te la quites. Perderás el calor-

-Gracias, pero no es mía. Además ya tengo que irme-

-Yo te llevo. Te lo prometí-

-No recuerdo haberle permitido que me tuteara, señor Malfoy-

-Y yo no recordaba a tu novio. Creo que somos un par de olvidadizos- sonrió

Con empeño y mucha galantería desfachatada, el rubio consiguió convencer a Hermione que no se quitara la chaqueta y que la dejara llevarla a su casa. La mujer al verse tan asediada por sus atenciones e insistencia se vio de pronto de nuevo en el asiento del copiloto y dándole las instrucciones para llegar a su calle.

Las luces de su departamento estaban encendidas y cuando la chica miró su reloj abrió los ojos sorprendida. Eran las ocho y media. Había pasado más de tres horas junto al rubio y el tiempo había pasado escurriéndose de los dedos.

-Lo prometido es deuda. Señorita Granger, la dejo en la puerta de su edificio- Dijo Draco saliendo otra vez del tibio auto y abriendo la del copiloto extendiendo su mano izquierda, mientras con la derecha volvía a tomar el paraguas.

No se detuvo hasta dejarla en la puerta del elevador y así, en forma camuflada, pudo averiguar en qué piso vivía. Ella quiso otra vez devolverle la chaqueta, pero él se negó rotundamente y para que ella no insistiera hizo algo que la dejó de una pieza. Justo antes que el elevador abriera sus puertas.

Le dio un tibio beso en la mejilla.

-Gracias por permitirme ver tus piernas de cerca- le dijo guiñándole un ojo. Y se alejó jugando con el paraguas en la mano.

-¿Sube?- le preguntó una chica que ya se había subido al elevador

-¿eh?... ah, sí, si- fue lo único que pudo decir.

-¿Es su novio?- preguntó la misma chica pasado un minuto dentro del ascensor

-¿Ah? No, no. Es una especie de ángel coqueto que se me apareció y que no creo que vuelva a ver- dijo en broma, pero al mismo tiempo con un poquito de tristeza.

-Ya lo creo que es un ángel- dijo la chica- Era más que eso… era un sueño de hombre-

La puerta de su departamento se abrió dejando ante su vista a un Cormac dormido en el sillón. Hermione le miró con ternura por un momento, pero al siguiente una fuerza incontrolable la arrastró a la ventana y miró hacia la calle. Pero el elegante Mercedes ya no estaba más.

-Demoraste. Por un momento pensé que te había pasado algo- escuchó a sus espaldas.

-Tuve problemas con el bus y el metro suspendió el servicio. No encontré taxi en ningún lugar- Se excusó la chica.

-Pudiste llamar-

-Pudiste hacerlo tú si estabas tan preocupado- le contestó ella.

-No tenía como. Con esta lluvia…-

-Sí, entiendo.-Dijo ella un poco desilusionada.- Pero me hubiera gustado una llamada para saber si te importo-

-Claro que me importas. Solo que aquí no había como llamarte y afuera diluviaba. ¿Y esa chaqueta?- dijo de pronto su novio.

-Ah… si. Encontré a un amigo en medio de mi odisea y me prestó su chaqueta para escapar del frió- mintió a medias.

-Uy- dijo Cormac- Tu amigo debe ser un millonario. Esa chaqueta debió costarle un dineral. Si yo fuera él te la quito a la entrada del edificio-

-Pero no eras tú- murmuró Hermione- Y al menos pudiste esperarme en la entrada-

Se fue a su cuarto molesta. Mientras su novio se quedaba muy seco y tibio en el departamento, sin hacer esfuerzo alguno por averiguar algo de ella ni ver la manera de buscarla, un desconocido la había auxiliado y regalado su costosa chaqueta para que no se enfriara más.

-No te enojes, linda- le susurró Cormac de pronto al oído- quitemos ese vestido que esta mojado. Ven… yo te daré mi calor, es mejor que esa fea chaqueta- diciendo todo esto le fue quitando la chaqueta y el vestido y Hermione de pronto sintió un frió profundo. De seguro que era por estar con un vestido húmedo tanto tiempo, pero su inconsciente le decía que se debía a que había perdido el tacto de la abrigadora chaqueta… y el abrazo del perfume de Malfoy.


	2. Las Puertas Abren

Hola a todos otra vez:

Sé que tengo a la mayoría perpleja ya que en la categoría dice que esto es un Ronmione y el primer capítulo es un legítimo Dramione. Bueno, la idea era que leyeran y descubran como se dan las cosas. Es por eso que no he dejado muchas pistas.

Bueno, ahora que lean el siguiente capítulo podrán comprender la temática de la historia.

Un saludo grande.

Yaem Gy

P.E. Les dejo el link de la canción principal del fic y que se me olvidó dejarlo en el anterior.

.com/watch?v=Ls0WfopgR9k&ob=av2e

**Capítulo 2: Las Puertas Abren**

Eran las tres de la tarde en la cosmopolita Londres. Este había sido un día muy agotador para la bella castaña que ahora acababa de salir de su trabajo en la recóndita librería en la que trabaja. El trato era malo y la paga peor, pero Hermione amaba los libros y le encantaba estar rodeada por ellos.

Había habido una serie de ataques terroristas a causa de los fuertes acontecimientos internacionales provocados por la agresión a las torres gemelas de 2001, y como el gobierno de Inglaterra había estado aliado con EEUU para combatir a Al Qaeda, ahora los británicos recibían las represalias.

Esa tarde había surgido el rumor del siguiente atentado.

Hermione se asustó.

A duras penas consiguió el permiso para irse a casa más temprano y tomando sus cosas se apresuró para llegar al Tren subterráneo y así poder llegar a casa con más rapidez y seguridad.

No había sido la única en tener esa idea.

La estación estaba repleta y muchos se acercaban a las ventanillas para comprar su boleto. Hermione no tuvo más remedio que esperar en una larga fila hasta que al fin consiguió su cometido. El boleto se escondía ahora en su mano.

Impacientó a sus pies para pasar por el torniquete y una vez al otro lado vio desde arriba que el tren se detenía en la estación. Se empujó con la gente que también luchaba por tomarlo y sintió que en ese momento las escaleras eran eternas y que jamás llegaría.

-tengo que llegar, tengo que llegar- se decía a si misma pisando los escalones en arriesgada maniobra. Lo único que quería era llegar a su hogar para aprovechar la tarde junto a su novio.

De improviso su corazón se arremolinó dentro y una sensación extraña le invadió. Sentía que tenía que estar en el andén en ese momento, que tenía que estar frente a ese tren. Justamente ese tren.

Corrió por el andén y quedó frente a las puertas…

Y no supo porque vaciló.

Un hombre gordo la empujó para abrirse paso y ella quedó casi pegada a la ventana que le permitió por un momento ver a los que adentro se encontraban. Y allí vio un hombre que sin proponérselo le llamó la atención.

Sus cabellos rojos resaltaban de entre la marea humana y por un breve, muy breve instante las miradas de ambos se cruzaron. Los ojos de color cielo le contemplaron y el timbre del tren sonó.

Las puertas se cerraron.

Pero ese no era un día normal y sin explicación alguna las puertas se abrieron… otra vez.

Una fuerza avasalladora tomó presa de ella y Hermione se lanzó dentro del vagón. Era como si esa fuerza le tirara de las manos.

Las puertas volvieron a cerrar, con ella dentro.

Una sensación de vacío la abrumó por un momento, como si dejara atrás una oportunidad invaluable, pero también una emoción de algo nuevo le palpitó en el pecho. Era extraño… muy extraño.

Quedó atrapada contra las puertas y estaba incómoda. Para su mala suerte había quedado justo detrás del gordo impertinente y este cargaba su gruesa espalda contra ella, aplastándola, pero lo peor era el olor. El tipo olía a rayos.

Trató de distraerse de su precaria situación y empezó a mirar los rostros que, como entes fantasmales, reinaban en el sector. Todos miraban a la nada, muchos de ellos silenciosos. Otros conversando en parejas. La mayoría perdidos en sus propios pensamientos.

Para Hermione siempre había sido un interesante analizar la gente a su alrededor. Tantos pensamientos, tantas personalidades habían detrás de esos rostros y miradas. Pero todos ajenos al universo paralelo que vivía el ser que a su lado se encontraba. Y que nadie quería averiguar.

Siguió recorriendo los rostros diversos de la apretada multitud con la vista y de pronto esa mirada azul se topó otra vez con la suya. El hombre pelirrojo le sonrió entonces y ella retiró su vista para clavarla de nuevo en la nuca grasosa del tipo enfrente a ella.

Las estaciones se fueron sucediendo y el atestado vagón fue perdiendo concurrencia para ir otorgando espacio a los ocupantes que aun no llegaban a su parada. Hermione al fin pudo librarse de su aprisionamiento y se fue moviendo por el vagón hasta quedar cerca de la siguiente puerta junto a un par de ancianitas que cuchicheaban animadamente muy cómodas en sus asientos. Llegados a la siguiente estación ambas mujeres se bajaron y al fin la chica pudo tomar uno de aquellos asientos.

Se dedicó a mirar por la ventana por un momento aunque no podía ver otra cosa que el oscuro túnel iluminado por pequeñas luces cada cierto tramo.

-¿Te has fijado que toda las personas que se suben al tren subterráneo parecen zombis?- escuchó a su lado de improviso-No hablan y miran a un punto inexistente con mucha insistencia- se giró y esos mismos ojos azules la miraban hora de muy cerca acompañados por la bonita sonrisa- y cuando les buscas conversación te miran como si fueras un bicho raro… o un psicópata-

-¿Disculpe?- Dijo la chica que se había sobresaltado ante la arremetida del pelirrojo, especialmente porque esa sensación extraña que vibrara en ella en el andén había retornado.

-Eso, que acabo de comprobar que tú también eres una zombi-

-Le agradecería me dejara tranquila- le dijo con nervios- no acostumbro hablar con desconocidos en el metro-

-¿Y que has pensado de mí?- le pregunto el muchacho acomodándose en el asiento

-No le entiendo-

-¿Qué soy un bicho raro o un psicópata?- Le volvió a inquirir divertido- Prefiero que pienses que soy un psicópata, lo hallo más interesante-

-No le conozco, le pido me deje tranquila-

-Mira- dijo el joven haciendo caso omiso a la petición de la chica- Ese tipo tiene un aspecto asustado. De seguro piensa… "¿Cerré las ventanas antes de salir? ¿Lo hice? Ay no… parece que no….¡no me acuerdo!"- sonrió

Hermione dirigió la mirada al hombre que el pelirrojo señalaba con la cabeza y vio en él a un sujeto de aspecto nervioso que miraba al suelo con susto.

-Ese otro,- continuó el hombre- el que está sentado en el suelo, de seguro escucha alabanzas por su MP4. Hay que ver su expresión de "Aleluya Hermanos, está llegando el salvador y si no nos arrepentimos de nuestros pecados, herviremos en el fuego del infierno"-

La chica miró al otro sujeto y éste estaba muy concentrado en lo que escuchaba por sus audífonos con clara expresión de éxtasis.

-Esa de allí está recordando la tremenda cogida de la que fue objeto no hace mucho rato tratando de disimular ante todos nosotros. Y además está pensando en como hacer que el marido no lo note-Rió el pelirrojo por lo bajo indicando a una voluptuosa mujer que sonreía con malicia hacia el túnel y que se notaba tenía problemas para sentarse.

Y así, sin que ella se lo pidiera, el hombre le fue contando historias diferentes de varios de los pasajeros que estaban en el vagón. Algunos comentarios eran muy jocosos pero otros algo mordaces. Hermione apretaba los labios para no reírse, admirando la forma extraña que había utilizado el pelirrojo para abordarla.

-¿Se divierte ridiculizando a lo desconocidos?- le preguntó de pronto.

-Me divierto tratando de adivinar que piensa la gente. Adivinar como es su mundo personal. Cada cual distinto al del que está a su lado.-Le contestó- Así el viaje de vuelta a casa no se hace tedioso-agregó- Por ejemplo, esa mujer que está allá. Cuenta y cuenta el dinero de su monedero. Su semblante está preocupado. No le fue bien vendiendo sus mercancías y no ha conseguido suficiente para poder alimentar a su familia y eso la aflige. Piensa "No me alcanza para comprar suficiente pan y leche. Está noche no podré comer nada para que mis hijos no se acuesten con el estómago vacío"- Y el rostro del joven ya no parecía divertido. Estaba serio, muy serio.

-¿Y que a adivinado de mí durante el rato que me observó?- inquirió la chica al cabo de un rato.

El joven dejó de mirar con preocupación a la mujer del asiento más lejano del vagón y posó su mirada en la muchacha. Por un momento no dijo nada y solo le miraba con intensidad. Hermione casi podría decir que él le estaba leyendo la mente como si fuera un libro abierto y se abrumó por ello.

-Que eres una chica muy bonita que no merecía ser estrujada en la puerta del vagón por el tipo bruto que te empujó. Que observas a las personas como yo lo hago y te preguntas las mismas cosas y tratas de conocer sus pensamientos solo con mirarlos. Solo que no compartes tus análisis, te los guardas para ti. Que lo único que quieres es llegar pronto a casa para recibir un poco de cariño, pero que no siempre lo encuentras al llegar-

Hermione se alteró con esas palabras y su primer impulso fue de repelencia

-Perdón, no quise ser tan indiscreto- le dijo el hombre intentando reparar el error.

-Pues lo ha sido desde que me abordó- le dijo ella un poco herida.

-No quise molestarte. Solo te vi mirar a todos y me pregunté si teníamos el mismo pasatiempo-

Hermione no contestó. Sin querer el desconocido había leído mucho en ella. Había adivinado su interés en conocer a las personas ocultas detrás de los rostros. Pero sobre todo había acertado en su análisis sobre su plana vida. Hermione era una chica muy sensible que siempre era empujada por el destino a hacer las cosas sin preguntarle si quería hacerlas y que muchas veces era tratada con displicencia e indiferencia. Se refugiaba con desesperación en el amor de su novio, el cual parecía muchas veces ignorarla por completo y ella se preguntaba si allí, entre todos esos seres que pasaban a su alrededor, pudiera estar caminando ese amor que el destino no quería regalarle. Alguien que le mirara con ternura, la entendiera, o simplemente la amara.

-¿No vas a tutearme, ¿verdad?- irrumpió la voz de ese joven que estaba encaramado en su barrera invisible y que pugnaba por cruzar al otro lado.

-Ya le dije que no lo conozco-

El joven sonrió. Se levantó del asiento y con aire solemne le extendió la mano.

-Me llamo Ronald… Ronald Weasley, pero todos me llaman Ron. ¿Y tú eres?-

En ese momento una voz salió de los parlantes interrumpiéndolos. Ambos pusieron atención al aviso y luego mostraron su desaprobación a lo que escuchaban.

-Señores pasajeros. Dado el ambiente surgido a causa de los recientes avisos de bomba y ante los rumores de que el siguiente ataque sea en las líneas del tren subterráneo, nos hemos visto en la obligación de suspender el servicio. Por lo cual este tren terminará su recorrido en la siguiente estación. A todos los pasajeros se les reembolsará su dinero en las boleterías. Lamentamos sinceramente las molestias causadas a ustedes por esta situación ajena a nuestros propósitos-

Hermione, Ron y el resto de la población flotante del vagón prorrumpieron en gestos y quejas por la reciente noticia. Eso era muy malo.

-Pero si solo me quedaban tres estaciones- susurró la chica desilusionada- -Este no es mi día-

-Por lo menos no son tantas estaciones. Me imagino a todos los que ni siquiera alcanzaron tomar el tren- Dijo el muchacho. Luego miró otra vez al lejano asiento y vio la palidez en el rostro de la ya observada mujer del monedero- Tal vez ella ni siquiera está lo suficientemente cerca de su casa-

Uno a uno, los pasajeros bajaron de los vagones y se dirigieron a las cajas. la chica otra vez tuvo que hacer una fila, pero esta ya no era interminable. Además, el pelirrojo estaba junto a ella.

-Esto es lo que me molesta de nuestra política internacional- le comentaba el joven- Que estemos metiendo nuestras narices en asuntos ajenos y que nos perjudique en los nuestros-

Hermione al fin pudo hacer efectivo el reembolso de su ticket y vio que Ron, después de hacer lo propio, se alejó de ella para alcanzar a la mujer del vagón. Los vio hablar un rato y pudo ver la tribulación y la vergüenza en el rostro de la señora. Entonces el pelirrojo sacó su billetera y después de un tira y afloja le puso en las manos algún dinero. La mujer, emocionada, le abrazó fuertemente y luego de agradecerle se alejó entre la marea humana.

La chica quedó bastante sorprendida y se sobresaltó cuando Ron al darse la vuelta la encontró observándolo.

-Solo puedo decir que sé lo que es no tener que comer en la noche. No me gusta pensar que muchos otros han vivido lo mismo. No es justo que algunos tengan que partirse el lomo para conseguir un pedazo de pan, mientras otros se pasean en sus autitos de lujo y buscan chicas lindas para divertirse-

-Si ha dispensado de su dinero, quiere decir que usted tampoco es un obrero sacrificado – le respondió la joven

-No soy un muerto de hambre. Pero tampoco un ricachón. Pero ya no quiero hablar más de ello. La verdad hubiera preferido que no te hubieras dado cuenta; Bueno, Aun no me tuteas y yo ya te dije mi nombre- Cambió de tema al tiempo que acomodaba su bufanda roja y oro.

-Granger- dijo ella sin saber porque había terminado accediendo a los avances del pelirrojo- Hermione Granger-

-Un placer de conocerte, Hermione- Dijo el joven tomando la mano de la muchacha y estrechándola con suavidad- Me costó seis estaciones poder conseguir tu nombre.

-¿Acaso con las otras demora menos estaciones?- Dijo la chica para tratar de no prestar la atención a la fuerte corriente eléctrica que recorrió su cuerpo al sentir el tacto de Ron.

-A las otras ni siquiera me les acerco para preguntarles el nombre-

Subieron los escalones y a poco de alcanzar las puertas de salida se dieron cuenta de una nueva catástrofe. Había comenzado a llover.

-Definitivamente este no es mi día- susurró la chica mirándose a sí misma. Llevaba un vestido a la rodilla y una chaqueta corta y tacos. Perfecto para coger una pulmonía.

Ron sonreía. Él había sido más precavido y llevaba una chaqueta gruesa y pantalones tibios, aunque llevara unos zapatos que no tolerarían demasiada agua. Al final su atuendo era coronado por la mencionada bufanda, dándole un aire irreverente.

Hermione aspiró el aire para alcanzar la resignación y continuó su faena de subir los ya mojados escalones. La lluvia fue cayendo por su cuerpo poco a poco y las gotitas empezaron a adornar sus cabellos enmarañados como pequeños diamantes. Ron le seguía de cerca pero pronto la sobrepasó subiendo los escalones de dos en dos.

La chica tomó su bolso y se lo puso en la cabeza, pero el hombre se sacó la chaqueta y trató de cubrir su cabeza y la de ella. llegaron a la calle para coger el primer taxi o bus que pudieran encontrar. Hermione tenía que llegar ya a casa. De seguro él ya le esperaba.

-Veamos si podemos conseguir un taxi pronto. En todo caso te paso mi chaqueta para que te cubras. Tu vestimenta es un poco delgada-

La chica se negó rotundamente a despojar al pelirrojo de su abrigador atuendo. Si lo hacía, él quedaría solo con un suéter de lana y quedaría empapado hasta el pensamiento.

-Entonces tendrás que abrazarme para que ambos podamos caber debajo de la chaqueta- le sonrió- Hazlo pronto, tu vestido empieza a mojarse y estoy empezando a distinguir tu bonita figura- dijo travieso.

A la chica no le quedó más remedio. Rodeó al joven por la cintura y se vio arrollada por el masculino aroma que de él emanaba. La sencilla loción se mezclaba con su olor corporal y eso la había aturdido. Además, Ron expelía un calor que atraía como un imán dadas las condiciones climáticas que ambos vivían en ese instante. La lluvia era fría, Ron era tibio.

Ambos fueron caminando por las calles mojadas entre la gente que pasaba rauda a su lado. Hermione intentó apresurar el paso, pero Ron lo demoraba. Su excusa era aceptable. Si se movían muy rápido la precaria protección de la chaqueta no surtiría efecto y terminarían ambos empapados por completo. Era mejor ir con calma… y sentirse mutuamente.

A pesar de la protección improvisada, Hermione tenía la falda del vestido ya pegada al cuerpo y las piernas totalmente mojadas. Los pies comenzaban a chapotear en los zapatos de tacón.

No habían podido conseguir el taxi y los buses iban todos llenos al tope. Ron, de vez en cuando, bajaba un poco los brazos a causa de la incómoda posición en la que los llevaba extendiendo la chaqueta sobre los dos, y solo se preocupaba de cubrir a la chica todo lo que podía. A causa de eso a veces olvidaba cubrir su propia cabeza y ya tenía el cabello en un rojo profundo a causa de la humedad.

-Sería más fácil si apoyas tu cabeza en mi hombro- Le dijo de pronto- Así podré cubrirnos mejor-

Hermione no sabía si obedecer. Bastante aturdida estaba ya como para ahora refugiarse en el hombro y el cuello de ese hombre.

En un momento determinado Ron la condujo hasta la puerta de un edificio que tenía una pequeña terraza. Allí se separaron y el joven sacudió un poco la chaqueta, Luego , tomó su bufanda y a pesar de las protestas de la chica le envolvió el cuello con ella.

-Estás muy desabrigada. Tienes que cubrir tu cuello sino te matará una pulmonía-

Volvieron a caminar. Pero ahora era más difícil para Hermione. Estaba completamente rodeada del aroma del pelirrojo y su cercanía al cuello desnudo del joven la puso muy nerviosa. Pero para su fortuna al fin habían podido coger un taxi.

Las calles se fueron sucediendo hasta que el vehículo se detuvo frente al edificio de la muchacha. Hermione quiso impedir que Ron se bajara con ella, pues era más lógico que él aprovechara el resto del servicio, pero no pudo contra su terquedad. Él no aceptó que en el breve tramo que se extendía entre el coche y la puerta, Hermione terminara por mojarse el pecho y la espalda que él había tratado de proteger con esmero.

Entró con ella a la recepción del edificio y no quiso de vuelta su bufanda.

-No importa. No me queda mucho trayecto ya para llegar a casa. Solo unas pocas calles y listo. Además en ti mi bufanda luce mucho mejor-

La acompañó hasta el elevador y se cruzaron con una chica que salía abruptamente de él, quien se quedó mirando al pelirrojo con descaro. Hermione siguió la vista de la muchacha y vio lo que a ella la había extasiado. Una par de traviesas gotas de lluvia recorrían desde el mojado cabello del pelirrojo para ir bailando por el cuello níveo del hombre y se escondían bajo la camisa.

-Bueno. Ya es hora de irse. Espero que puedas disfrutar del resto de la tarde. Fue un placer conocerte, Hermione-

-Espero puedas coger pronto un nuevo taxi- le contestó la joven

-¡Bien! Me costó varias cuadras y un chapuzón que me tutearas. Me doy por pagado-

Hermione sonrió. Ron Weasley la divertía con su travieso coqueteo.

El muchacho se despidió y caminó hasta la salida para perderse hacia la izquierda. Fue entonces que la chica con la que habían chocado y que se había mantenido a prudente distancia se acercó a la castaña.

-¿Es su novio?-

-¿Eh? Ah, no, no. Solo un tipo muy simpático que me regaló un viaje muy ameno. Pero que no creo que vuelva a ver- dijo con un dejo de tristeza.

-¿Un Tipo? Disculpa pero yo pienso que ese es un tipazo. Está para comérselo-

Hermione no quiso responder al atrevido comentario de la chica y decidió tomar el elevador. Ya eran casi las cinco y deseaba quitarse la ropa y darse un baño tibio. Aunque en el fondo aun deseaba llevar el aroma de Ron.

Al dar la espalda no vio como Ron volvía a pasar por la puerta de entrada y la miraba por un momento más para después ponerse a caminar, hacia el lado contrario del trayecto que ambos habían llevado, deshaciendo los pasos.

Caminó hasta la puerta de su departamento y antes de girar la llave recordó las palabras del pelirrojo.

_-… lo único que quieres es llegar pronto a casa para recibir un poco de cariño, pero que no siempre lo encuentras al llegar-_

Pensó en Cormac y en su relación. Ella lo amaba, pero él había desde hace mucho dejado de poner su atención en ella. Era frío y solo pensaba en la bendita novela que estaba escribiendo.

Así se habían conocido. En medio de libros y café. Cormac era un incipiente escritor y dedicaba todo su tiempo a ello, obligando tácitamente a Hermione a trabajar para mantenerlos a ambos. Ella siempre llegaba a casa muy cansada alrededor de las siete y lo único que quería era un abrazo, una caricia, un te amo. Pero su novio estaba cada día más lejos de darle todo eso.

Giró la llave y entró a su hogar. Y lo primero que percibió fueron los gemidos.

Un remolino se produjo en su estómago y un temblor rabioso la tomó de los cabellos. Sus pies no le respondían.

Por varios minutos solo se quedó allí, pegada al piso. Y el ruido de gemidos y grititos aumentaban de volumen.

Fue entonces que una ira creciente obligó a su pies a moverse. Llegó a la puerta de su habitación y se asomó con cuidado y su sangre hirvió cuando les vio.

Cormac cabalgaba ferozmente a una desconocida y ella no paraba de gritar y gemir. Luego el hombre se había acostado de espaldas y ella se subió a horcajadas sobre él para moverse sin tregua.

-Pansy, así, así- jadeaba el desgraciado azotando a ratos las nalgas de la hembra.

Y Hermione ya no pudo soportar más.

Vio un par de copas abandonadas en la cómoda próxima a la puerta y tomando una de ellas la lanzó contra la pared más cercana a la pareja.

-Mierda- Fue lo único que pudo decir el castaño del susto.

-¡Maldito infeliz!- grito su novia abalanzándose sobre él luego que la otra mujer se levantara y saltara de la cama para ponerse algo con que cubrirse.

-¡Hermione! Este… Yo… -

-¡¿Cómo pudiste? ¡¿Cómo pudiste?- gritaba la castaña golpeando el pecho de su infiel pareja.

-Ya era hora que supieras lo que aquí pasa, querida- Le escuchó a la otra.

-Pansy- trataba Cormac de callarla.

-Hemos hecho el amor en tu cama desde hace más de un año-

-¡Pansy!-

-¡Es verdad! ¡ya estoy cansada de ser una sombra mientras ella te tiene por completo, Cormac! ¡Ya no quiero ser tu amante! ¡Quiero ser tu mujer y que todos lo sepan!-

Hermione no podía creer lo que escuchaba. Sintió nausea y asco. Se alejó de su novio y vio como la otra mujer se vestía con rapidez para luego encararla.

-Nunca quise que las cosas llegaran a ese punto. Le pedí a este imbécil que te contara de lo nuestro desde hace mucho. Adiós-

La morena tomó su bolso y salió del cuarto para azotar la puerta de entrada. Cormac no la siguió sino que trató de calmar a Hermione que lloraba y le lanzaba sus cremas y todo lo que encontraba a su alrededor.

-Hermione, entiéndeme. Pansy es la secretaria de una gran editorial y tuve que hacer lo que hice para convencerla que me ayudara con su jefe y así publicar mi libro. Lo hice por ambos amor, por ambos-

Eso superó todo lo que la castaña podría escuchar. Perdió el control y abrió la ventana por donde la lluvia se metió sin permiso. Entonces tomó las colonias de su novio y las lanzó al vacío y corrió por la habitación con Cormac detrás que intentaba calmarla. Y Hermione tomó la caja. La caja que Cormac más amaba en el mundo.

-¿Lo hiciste por mí? ¡Pues no quiero que hagas nada más por mí!-

-Hermione, Dame la caja. Cálmate por favor y dame mi caja-

-¡No tienes idea de lo que odio esta caja! ¡Es lo único que verdaderamente amas, Cormac! ¡Lo único!-

-¡Hermione! ¡Dame mi caja!-

Pero Hermione no obedeció. Se abalanzó hasta la ventana y la bendita caja salió disparada por el aire. La tapa se abrió de pronto y miles de papeles salieron desperdigados acompañando a la lluvia en su caída.

-¡NO! ¡Mi libro! ¡Mi Libro!-

Cormac empezó a vestirse como pudo y sin zapatos salió disparado para ir a la calle por las ya arruinadas páginas de su libro. Hermione contempló como cada una de ellas iba posándose en la acera, en techos, arriba de árboles , en los techos de algunos vehículos.

Luego tomó las ropas de su novio, sus zapatos, sus objetos. Los amontonó junto a la ventana y al mirar por ella vio como el castaño trataba de rescatar todas las hojas que podía.

-¡Recoge esto también, mal nacido!-

Y una lluvia de ropa y cosas salieron por la ventana.

-¡Maldita mojigata! ¡No volveré contigo!- le gritaba Cormac desde el primer piso- ¡Nunca me calentaste! ¡No tienes idea de cómo darle placer a un hombre! ¡En cambio Pansy me hacía gritar! ¡Ya vendrás a rogarme que regrese! ¡Sin mi no eres nadie, Hermione! NADIE-

La chica ya no pudo seguir escuchando. Cerró la ventana y después de arrancar las sábanas de su cama y lanzarlas a la basura se derrumbó en el sillón y se abrazó a si misma.

Lloró por horas. Las palabras de Cormac y su infidelidad la habían herido profundamente. Y lo peor era que ella creía que era verdad. Pues nunca había podido acceder a todos los deseos sexuales de su pareja. Solo era sexo, sexo y más sexo… y ella necesitaba amor, lo necesitaba desesperadamente.

Cansada ya de llorar se quedó rendida en el sillón y un aroma la distrajo de su dolor. La bufanda de Ron Weasley había quedado sobre el respaldo del sillón cuando ella llegara y ahora permanecía como único vestigio de lo que ella creyó una tarde que no había sido tan mala.

La tomó en sus manos y hundió el rostro en ella y ya no quiso pensar más.


	3. Dejándose Llevar

Hola queridos Lectores:

Yo otra vez, ¿No es divino? Jajaja

Me he enganchado tanto de esta historia que he abandonado por un rato todas las otras que escribo y me he concentrado en vivir las peripecias de Hermione.

Ya vimos que ella está viviendo dos realidades paralelas; Y que en cada una de ellas aparece un hombre que irrumpe en su vida sin permiso. Los dos bellos y encantadores, pero diferentes.

Algunas personas piensan tal vez que estas realidades se cruzan y que Ron se enfrentará a Draco como siempre hemos estado acostumbradas, pero ¿Cómo Hermione va a conocer a Draco una vez subida al vagón?

¿O Como conocería a Ron si no alcanzó a subirse y éste se marchó en él?

Aquí el único que permanece inalterable es Cormac. Y es el antagonista de cada uno de ellos.

Y perdónenme. Le cambié la personalidad a un personaje, pero necesitaba hacerlo pues Ginny Weasley se supone que Hermione en esta realidad no la conoce.

Bueno, ahora las dejo con el capítulo tres. Un inmenso saludo

Yaem (Abajo del vagón) Gy

P.E. Díganme ¿se subieron al vagón o lo dejaron partir sin ustedes?

**Capítulo 3: Dejándose llevar**

Resfriada. Y más encima con fiebre. El chapuzón del día anterior había dejado consecuencias y Hermione apenas abrió los ojos sintió como si la hubiera atropellado un camión.

Había hecho el amor con Cormac, pero no se había sentido bien con ello. Su novio más parecía usarla y ella solo quería retozar en su pecho y sentir su aroma y calor hasta quedarse dormida. Además, Cormac al poco andar se había dormido como un tronco, como si hubiera estado todo el día haciendo mucho esfuerzo.

Se levantó de madrugada y se preparó para ir a trabajar. Mientras se arreglaba, reparó en las dos copas que yacían abandonadas en la cómoda junto a la puerta de entrada a la habitación. No recordaba que las hubiera dejado allí el día anterior. Pero su jaqueca post diluvio no le permitió hacer conclusión alguna y tomando otro bolso traslado sus cosas desde el que quedara totalmente humedecido.

Estaba por cerrar la puerta de entrada cuando sus ojos se posaron en la chaqueta que descansaba en el respaldo de su sillón. Estaba hecha un enredo a causa de cómo Cormac la lanzara a su suerte al tratar de desvestirla la noche anterior.

Devolvió sus pasos y pasó sus dedos por la fina tela. Luego tomó la prenda y no pudo controlar el impulso de aspirar su aroma. El perfume inundó su nariz de inmediato y fugaces imágenes pasaron por su mente.

No podía negar que el dueño de esa chaqueta le había hecho sentir divina. Pocas veces Cormac le decía que estaba bonita o le intentaba seducir y eso la hacía pensar que tal vez no era suficientemente mujer para atraer a cualquier hombre. No era así de guapa como las chicas de los anuncios o las modelos, ni tampoco divertida y simpática como su entrañable amiga Luna.

Pero aun así ese hombre había insistido en abordarla; Él se había mojado el abrigo y el cabello por estar cerca de ella en la parada de buses. Le había dicho que era linda y que con el vestido mojado parecía una diosa. Que sus piernas eran irresistibles. La había hecho sentir hermosa.

Pero ella sabía como eran esa clase de hombres. Nunca antes se había topado con uno, nunca pensó que tendría uno en frente de ella, pero había visto a varios rondar a su amiga Luna. Eran hombres atractivos, llenos de confianza en si mismos. Seductores por naturaleza. Eran cazadores de mariposas que la dejaban tiradas en el suelo y con las alas rotas una vez que las atrapaban. Solo buscaban la cama tibia de una mujer para pasar una que otra noche y luego se iban a buscar el calor de otra cama. Nunca deseaban quedarse.

Hermione sabía que el atractivo señor Malfoy era esa clase de hombre.

Con mucho cuidado llevó la chaqueta a su habitación y la colgó en su lugar del armario. Esa prenda sería para ella un bonito recuerdo de una tarde muy extraña.

Como lo sospechaba su salida temprano el día anterior sería cobrada duramente por su jefa. La señora Unbridge la tuvo todo el día acarreando cajas repletas de libros, subiendo bajando escaleras para acomodarlos y rotulando los precios en cada uno.

La mujer estaba realmente molesta por haber perdido tiempo valioso el día anterior.

-Querida- le decía con su voz de sonsonete aletargado- Ya son pasadas las dos de la tarde, no puede ser que solo hayas terminado de desempacar dos cajas de libros. Yo ya tenía programadas 20 cajas desempacadas para el viernes y resulta que solo has terminado con cinco. Estas muy lenta-

-Señora Dolores, Si usted me ayudara…-

-¿Ayudarte? Esas no son labores para una persona de mi categoría. Yo soy la gerente de la tienda. Tú en cambio eres la empleadita-

Empleadita. Así la trataba siempre. A pesar que Hermione tenía amplios estudios en Literatura Inglesa y sintaxis, la señora Umbridge nunca la había valorado. En realidad no valoraba a nadie que no tuviera un apellido viejo y rancio y buen pasar económico. Y si era mujer, peor. Solo trataba bien a las señoras elegantes y a sus finas hijas. Pero al resto las odiaba. Aunque más bien, parecía que les envidiaba la juventud.

Y Hermione era joven, inteligente y plebeya. Umbridge la aborrecía.

Sus pies la mataban cuando llegó por fin a casa. Cormac la esperaba con una bonita mesa puesta y una botella de vino. Le extraño ver todo eso.

-¿Celebramos algo?-

-puede ser- la dijo su novio.- estoy a un paso de que me acepten el libro en la editorial y si todo sale como quiero, pronto lo publicarán y seremos ricos-

-Me alegro por ti, cariño- le dijo ella dándole un dulce beso en los labios.- espero que todas tus expectativas se cumplan. Y cuando todo se realice espero que al fin podamos salir de este lugar y casarnos como lo hemos planeado-

-Claro, claro- le dijo él

Estaban en plena cena cuando llamaron a su puerta, ambos quedaron mirándose el uno al otro como preguntándose si esperaban visitas y Cormac de pronto se puso un poco pálido.

-Veré quien es- dijo la chica levantándose

-Nnno… iré yo. Tú mereces descansar luego de un día tan agitado-

Hermione le agradeció con una bella sonrisa y bebió un sorbo más de vino. Cormac caminó entonces hacia la puerta y asegurándose de que Hermione, quien estaba de espaldas a ella se concentraba en su plato, abrió muy suavemente para solo mirar por un ojo por ella.

-Hola Idiota- Llegó a sus oídos la voz de una mujer

-Tú. Estas no son horas…-

-Abre la puerta de una maldita vez. Quiero hablar con ella-

-Estamos cenando y te digo de inmediato que no hay cena para ti-

'Hermione, atraída por la demora de Cormac en atender al recién llegado , se levantó de su asiento y fue a averiguar que pasaba.

-Abre, sabes que puedo armarte un lío-

-¿Qué pasa?-

-Lo que pasa es que acaba de caer un bomba fétida- rezongó Cormac dando paso al fin a la recién llegada.

-Yo también te amo, aprovechado-

-Luna, Que sorpresa. Cormac, no deberías tratar así a mi amiga-

-¿No pudiste llamar para avisar que venías y así salir a comer fuera?- lanzó el hombre empujando con fuerza su silla al volver a la mesa- Estábamos en una cena privada-

-Quería darte la grata sorpresa de ver mi lindo rostro. Mmmm… pasta… Que original-

-Por favor, dejen de pelear. Saben que me hace sentir mal-

-Yo vine en el mejor de los planes, pero este tarado me quería cerrar la puerta en la cara. Eso no es educado Cormaccito, no fuiste un buen niño-

-¿Y que querías que hiciera si lo primero que me dices al abrir la puerta es Hola, idiota?- Se quejó Cormac trinchando la pasta-

-Ay, ya basta. Los dos se calman. Hola, Luna. Me alegro de verte- sonrió la castaña

-Yo no- lanzó su novio antes de beber más vino

-Pues tápate los ojos y listo- Dijo la rubia y se sentó muy campante en el sillón- Y empieza a acostumbrarte a mi presencia porque pienso quedarme por un buen rato-

-Luna- dijo Hermione frunciendo el seño

-Yo no vine a verlo a él, yo vine a conversar un rato contigo. Si no vengo directamente a verte, este infeliz no te deja ir a mi bar.-

-No quiero que Hermy tenga malas juntas- volvió a arremeter el castaño.

-¿Se pueden calmar de una vez por todas?-

-Se ella se va, yo me relajo-

-No pienso darte ese gusto.- Luna se levantó del sillón y caminó hasta la mesa para tomar la botella que reinaba en el lugar y luego pasó a la cocina para coger una copa. Probó el vino e hizo una mueca- Herms, si querías tomar un buen vino pudiste ir a beberlo a mi bar. Esto está asqueroso-

-Me tienes harto. Estás interrumpiendo una cena privada con mi novia. Criticas mi comida y mi vino y me insultas en mi propia casa.- Se levantó el hombre y se acercó amenazante a la muchacha.

Luna no se amilanó por la actitud de Cormac. Se paró en toda su estatura y le miró fijamente a los ojos desafiante.

-Si trabajaras y trajeras sustento a esta casa no criticaría tu comida y tu vino. Te gastas lo que Hermione gana y lo único que se ocurre darle para agasajarla es una pasta pegada y un vino barato y rancio. Ella merece algo mucho mejor-

-Dile que se vaya, Hermione- rugió el castaño

-Si te crees tan hombre intenta sacarme tú- desafió la rubia

-Me van a matar, los dos me van a matar- gimió Hermione tratando de interponerse ente ambos

-No te atreves ni a ponerme un dedo encima. Eres un cobarde y un aprovechado. Y tu famoso libro debe ser un bodrio- coronó la chica impulsándose otro poco para demostrarle a Cormac que no le temía en lo más mínimo.-Se me ocurre que hasta tu pene no cumple con las expectativas cuando llega el momento-

-Bien, Entonces me voy yo- rugió el hombre- y no vuelvo hasta que la ramera se vaya.-

-No… Cormac, por favor-

-Deja que se vaya. Así hace ejercicio, ya esta muy gordo de estar tanto tiempo echado en la cama-

Cormac tomó su chaqueta y dio un portazo terrible. Hermione trató de ir tras él, pero Luna le detuvo del brazo y bebió el vino de la copa de un trago.

-Al fin se fue. Ya no sabía que más hacer para que se enojara-

-No tenías que decir esas cosas. Él está concentrado en su libro y no puede trabajar en otra cosa-

-Ay, Hermione. Yo hasta dudo que el bendito libro exista. No te enojes, solo quería un tiempo a solas. Cormac me asfixia-

-Pero está muy enojado. No querrá volver- dijo Hermione angustiada

-Volverá, no tiene donde más caerse muerto-

Luna relajó a Hermione y luego de un rato ya le contaba la una y mil anécdotas que sucedían en su bar. La castaña se fue tranquilizando y luego de un par de tragos más ya estaba riendo. Luna tenía esa increíble particularidad de distender los ambientes o de dejar una hecatombe si se lo proponía.

-Tienes que cambiar tu guarda ropa chica mía- le dijo de pronto su amiga- ya te estas pareciendo a la vieja cara de sapo con la que trabajas. Necesitas colores, texturas. Eres una linda mujer y no te sacas partido-

-No puedo darme muchos gustos, lo sabes. Con la renta y los gatos mensuales…-

-Y alimentar a la sanguijuela, lo sé-

-Ya, Luna. No sigas por favor. Sabes que lo amo-

-Y nunca podré entenderlo. Siendo quien eres deberías conseguir un príncipe. Pero te conformas con el bufón-

-No quiero hablar más de esto. Si eres mi amiga vas a respetar a mi novio-

Luna suspiró y se levantó del sillón. Caminó por el departamento, aún con la botella en la mano, y se metió al cuarto y abrió la ventana

-Que horrible olor hay aquí. Huele como si alguien hubiera fornicado todo el día sin parar-Hermione le siguió y empezó a ordenar las cosas que estaban tiradas en el lugar- Por lo menos debería hacer aseo aquí si está todo el día flojeando-

-No sigas. Te quiero mucho, pero ya me estoy hartando-

Luna siguió mirando el cuarto y pronto sus pasos la llevaron al armario que la castaña compartía con su novio. Lo abrió y sin aviso alguno empezó a sacra la ropa de Hermione

-Que haces?-

-Trato de ver si algo de aquí vale la pena.. No9, esto hay que quemarlo, esto ya está vencido, esto…-

-Me vas a dejar sin ropa, amiga-

-A lo mejor si lo hago no tendrás mas alternativa y compararás algo decente. ¿Te deshiciste del vestido que te regalé? No lo veo por ninguna parte-

-Lo usé ayer. Y se me mojó por completo con la lluvia. Está en el cesto de ropa-

-¿Con los zapatos de tacón que le hacen juego? Pobres zapatos. No merecían el chapuzón- puso cara de lamento- Pero no puedes negar que ese vestido es lo mejor que tienes aquí. Resalta tu figura y con esos zapatos de seguro dejaste a más de alguno preguntándose…¿Sus piernas tienen fin?- y rió.

Hermione rió con ella pero su mente le recordó el insinuante comentario que el señor Malfoy le hiciera el día anterior _"…__lo que quería era mirar más de cerca sus bonitas piernas que para mi sorpresa llegaban hasta el suelo"_

-A ver, este pantalón si me gusta y este suéter también. Lo podemos combinar con esos tenis. Si, buen atuendo-

-¿Qué haces?-

-Busco la ropa que llevaras el sábado para ir a verme al bar. Tengo un par de amiguitos que les daría mucho gusto conocerte- y le guiñó un ojo

-Primero, no me interesa conocer a tus amigos, te lo he insistido muchas veces; Y segundo, a Cormac le gusta que estemos en casa los sábados en la noche y no le gusta tu bar-

-No le gusta que los hombres te miren que es otra cosa. Se muere si aparece un galán y te atrapa. Se le acaba el relajo- Luna siguió hurgando en el armario en busca de ropa y zapatos- ¿Y esto? ¿De donde sacaste esto? No me digas que el zángano gastó tu dinero en algo tan caro-

Hermione miró la prenda que colgaba de la mano de una choqueada Luna y una involuntaria sonrisa salió de sus labios.

-No es de Cormac-

-¿Y de quien es?- sonrió la amiga poniendo su mejor cara de insinuación- ¿Quien es el bombón dueño de esto?-

-Un desconocido, alguien que no volveré a ver otra vez-

-¿cómo es eso? ¿Te encontraste la chaqueta de alguien y no quisiste pasársela?-

-No. Es… es una larga historia-

-Bien- dijo la rubia dejando la chaqueta sobre la cama. Salió corriendo de la habitación y volvió con los copas y unas papas fritas de Hermione no supo donde. Luego se instaló en la cama muy cómodamente tomando en sus manos la chaqueta de nuevo y dio pequeñas palmadas a su lado para invitar la castaña- Ya estoy lista para la larga historia. Empieza a escupirla- sonrió.

Al principio Hermione no quería hablar. Lo vivido el día anterior parecía un vaporoso sueño y a esas alturas ya creía que había sido obra de su imaginación. Además, deseaba guardar ese momento como algo privado, muy privado.

-Vamos, Hermione. Me lo tienes que contar. Te libre del mal por algunas horas. Me lo debes-

La castaña poco a poco fue relatando todo lo vivido desde el momento en que no alcanzara el último tren subterráneo y como se vio en medio de la calle, mojada y con un elegante mercedes siguiendo sus pasos. Luna entusiasmada abría los ojos y ampliaba más su sonrisa y cada cierto tiempo le lanzaba comentarios muy subidos de tono con respecto a como debía ser el apuesto galán. Hermione se sonrojaba y reía de buena gana, pero trataba de no imaginar lo que su amiga decía.

-Así que el bello señor Malfoy no te perdió pisada hasta llegar aquí. Ojala Cormac lo hubiera visto-

-Ay, Luna. Cormac pudo pensar algo que no era-

-Que aun no es, mi amiga. Uyyyy… esta chaqueta huele a hombre. Me tiene las hormonas revolucionadas.-

-¡Luna!-

-Huele, Dime que a ti no te pasa lo mismo. Yo solo imagino al papazote y me quedó tiritando, tú lo viste, deberías estar muriendo-

-Las cosas que dices- rió Hermione.

-Con mayor razón tenemos que comprar ropa nueva. No podemos dar una segunda impresión que sea adversa-

-¿Segunda impresión? – El estómago de Hermione saltó- Dudo que lo vuelva a ver-

-Lo verás, mi amiga. Ese no se va a conformar con haberte visto solo las piernas-

-Tonta- rió la chica ahora más nerviosa- Un hombre como ese puede ver piernas cuando quiera. Las mías no las creo tan atrayentes-

-Si, un hombre como ese debe ver muchas piernas. Pero se fijó en unas que eran recorridas por las gotas de lluvia. Y si vio el vestido pegado a tu cuerpo debe estar hirviendo su cerebro imaginando como te ves sin él-

-Ya para-

-Ay Amiga. Eres tan pajarona a veces. ¿tu piensas que ese Draco dejó la chaqueta aquí por nada? ¿Qué te dejó en el elevador solo por ser un caballero? Se aseguró de saber en que piso vives. Y Su chaqueta es lo suficientemente valiosa como para darle dividendos-

-No te entiendo-

-Esta chaqueta… es una inversión. Vendrá por ella, Hermione. Y cuando él vuelva… tú estarás convertida en la diosa que él imagina. De eso yo me encargo-

-No volverá- Dijo la castaña levantándose de la cama- Y si lo hiciera le devuelvo su chaqueta y punto-

-No me dirás que desperdiciarás esa oportunidad. Te mato si lo haces-

-Tengo novio, Luna. Tengo pareja y le soy fiel. Que cosa digo, Si ese hombre no volverá para querer tener algo conmigo. Pero si en caso que así sucediera, no lo aceptaría-

-¿Perderás al galán por al zángano?-

-Pero si ese hombre lo máximo que querría es acostarse conmigo una noche-

-¿Y?-

-¡¿Y?-

-Mira , tontuela. Yo también entendí que clase de hombre es el divino señor Malfoy. Vendrá por su chaqueta y hará lo que sea para llevarte a su cama y no le veo que tiene de malo. Te llevará a un buen restaurante, te dará a beber un excelente vino. Te dirá que eres bella y todo eso… ¿Y que tiene? Alguna vez que te dejes seducir por alguien que gasta su propio dinero en atenderte. Te tratará como una reina por una noche y guardarás el recuerdo para siempre-

-No soy esa clase de mujer-

-Yo tampoco. Pero siempre veré que es mucho mejor una noche con un hombre que una vida entera con un imbécil-

Luna se fue pasada la medianoche.. Hermione no la pudo sacar de su departamento hasta que le prometió salir de compras al día siguiente y que iría al bar ese sábado. Era terrible cuando a Luna se le metía algo en mente, o se hacía o se hacía. No aceptaba otras opciones.

Y tal como había asegurado, estuvo a las seis clavadas en la puerta de la librería. Hermione aun le quedaba rotular y envolver algunos libros que habían sido comprados y que serían retirados al día siguiente y se vio bajo dos presiones. La de Luna afuera que le amenazaba con azotar las ventanas hasta hacerla salir, y Umbridge que le miraba con indignación por querer dejar trabajo atrasado.

-Buenas tardes, señora Ubris- dijo con mala intención la rubia- he venido por mi amiga pues ya pasó la hora de salida-

-Mi apellido es Umbridge. Querida- Dijo la vieja de mala gana- Y Hermione debería terminar su labor antes de irse-

-Pues lo hará mañana. Pues me imagino que usted no le paga horas extras. Vamos, Hermione. Las tiendas cerrarán en una hora-

Las dos chicas recorrieron las tiendas y Luna buscó lo mejor que pudo comprar con el dinero de Hermione. Aún así se encargó de elegir algunas prendas muy bonitas algo mejores que pagó con su dinero, abochornando a la castaña. Estaba demasiado entusiasmada con el posible regreso del señor Malfoy y quería dejar muy linda a su amiga para que él la viera.

Tan cansadas llegaron al departamento de la castaña que Luna no tuvo fuerzas para buscarle pelea a Cormac y se fue con una inmensa sonrisa al ver el rostro perplejo del hombre. Sabía que lo estaba dejando muy inquieto por esa repentina fiebre de ropa nueva.

-¿De donde sacaron dinero para comprar estas cosas?- gruño al ver las bolsas- No creo que debamos derrochar tanto, hay otras cosas más importantes que pagar-

-No gasté mucho, cariño.- dijo la chica masajeando sus pies.- Además alguna ropa me la regaló Luna-

-No la usarás. Conozco los gustitos de esa. No quiero que te disfrace de ramera-

-¡No insultes así a Luna! ¿Sabes qué? Mejor me voy a dormir-

Cormac se quedó en la salita por un par de horas, lo cual le permitió a la chica ordenar la ropa que había comprado. No era demasiada, pero era muy bonita. Luna tenía buen gusto.

Dejó elegido un Blaiser y un pantalón junto con unos hermosos zapatos de tacón que le daban más realce a su vestimenta. El resto lo acomodó y guardó los maquillajes que Luna escogiera. Tomó una de las blusas recién comparadas y puso todo en la cama como vistiendo a un ser invisible. El resultado le agradó de inmediato.

-No entiendo porque me dejo llevar por las locuras de Luna- susurró- tal vez Cormac tenga razón. Estoy derrochando el dinero-

Dejó la ropa escogida en un colgador y sin poder evitarlo sus manos pasaron a acariciar la tela de la masculina chaqueta que reinaba en su armario. Aspiró el perfume y tuvo que encontrarle la razón a su amiga. Ese aroma causaba estragos en sus hormonas.

-Que loca soy. No debería prepararme para una cita que nunca llegará-

Jueves y viernes pasaron sin pena ni gloria para la muchacha que había sido estrujada sin piedad por su jefa en la librería. Estaba agotada y lo que más deseaba en el mundo era un sillón mullido en donde sentarse y un buen libro para entretenerse. Esa noche estaría sola por lo menos tres horas, pues Cormac tendría una importante comida con el representante de la editorial para conversar sobre la posible publicación de su libro. Ella le había propuesto ir juntos para así salir un poco de casa, pero él se había negado aduciendo que el señor Murray era quisquilloso y mal humorado y que no quería que ella tuviera que soportar a alguien tan desagradable.

Salió del tren subterráneo y caminó las pocas cuadras que la separaban de casa. Fue mirando las luces que iluminaban las árboles y las ventanas y aspiró aire para relajarse mejor. Al fin llegaba el fin de semana y podría descansar a destajo. Solo le quedaba la salida al bar de su amiga a tomar un trago y a reír mucho. Y Hermione necesitaba reír.

Sus tacones emitían un rítmico sonido. Una suave brisa acarició su cabello. Pensó en Luna y sonrió. Ésta le había dicho que disfrutara de su ropa como si fuera un caviar, un manjar. Que se sintiera plena al verse bonita y que si ella podía sentir eso, todos a su alrededor lo percibirían. Y Hermione imaginó que era bonita y fue haciendo sus pasos más libres. Se imaginaba siendo otra. Se imaginaba dueña del mundo. Se imaginaba camino a una emocionante cita con un hombre espectacular. Disfrutó plenamente de esa idea.

Estaba jugando. Jugando consigo misma. Su mente le otorgaba un sin fin de ideas sobre como sería una cita perfecta con un hombre perfecto. Y ya estaba muy animada para cuando estuvo a pocos pasos de su edificio.

Imaginó el lugar, la música, el ambiente… y lo imaginó a él.

Sabía que hacía mal en pensar en esos ojos celestes y esa sonrisa preciosa, Pero era un juego, ¿No?.

-Buenas noches, señorita Granger- escuchó de pronto a sus espaldas y creyó que se le congelaba la columna- Veo que está muy animada hoy-

En cámara lenta fue girando sus tacones y vio esos ojos que no eran imaginación… eran reales.

-Se… Señor Malfoy- susurró con el pecho alborotado.

El sonrió

-Veo que tampoco me ha olvidado-


	4. Migas de Pan

Hola románticos de San Valentín:

Era que no. He llegado para San Valentín. Demoré creo que demasiado con este capítulo y ya estaba desesperada con terminarlo.

Espero me hayan perdonado por lo de Luna, pues en esta realidad sigue el mismo patrón. Ginny aun es alguien desconocido para Hermione, por lo cual Luna tiene que sustituirla.

Me alegro que hayan decidido leer este fic y espero complacer tanto las expectativas de Dramiones como de Ronmiones. Me encanta hacer feliz a todo el mundo…jajaja

Un gran abrazo y saludos de San Valentín

Yaem (de mudanza) Gy

**Capítulo 4: Migas de Pan**

Sonó el despertador a lo lejos y lo primero que sintió fue un terrible dolor en el cuello. Se había quedado dormida en el sillón abrazada a la bufanda y el vestido se había secado en su cuerpo.

Hubiera preferido no salir de casa, pero si no llegaba a la hora a su trabajo Umbridge la despediría sin contemplaciones. Se arregló lo mejor que pudo y partió hacía la librería sin importarle las condiciones en que había quedado el departamento.

Como sospechaba, Umbridge se cobró muy bien el hecho de haberle dado la tarde libre el día anterior. Hermione mientras acarreaba las cajas y destrozaba sus piernas subiendo y bajando escaleras para acomodar los libros, pensaba que hubiera preferido mil veces haberse quedado hasta muy tarde en la librería. Así no hubiera sorprendido a Cormac con su amante.

El trabajo fue muy duro, Umbridge la atosigaba sin piedad en los momentos en que no atendía al público. Pero tanta faena le ayudaba a distraerse. Al dar las seis no sabía ya que hacer. No quería volver al departamento y rodearse de todos los recuerdos dolorosos del día anterior.

Pero no tenía otro lugar a donde ir.

Subió al metro a la hora acostumbrada e involuntariamente recorrió el vagón con la mirada. Pero nadie conocido estaba en el lugar. Le resto del viaje se dedicó a vaciar la mente y tratar de olvidar… necesitaba olvidar.

-Lo sabía. Ese parásito algún día iba a mostrar de que estaba hecho- Gruño Luna abrazando a Hermione. La rubia había llegado de pronto al departamento y bastó que su rostro apareciera por la puerta para que Hermione se derrumbara en sus brazos.-Que ganas de haber estado aquí cuando tiraste su librito por la ventana. Me imagino su cara de horror. Yo hubiera sido más certera, Le hubiera quemado el libro de una-

-Ya basta, Luna por favor-Lloraba la castaña.

-No deberías llorar por ese miserable. No merece que gastes energías y lágrimas. Te chupó la sangre por casi dos años mientras se acostaba en tu cama con una golfa-

-No sigas… no quiero escuchar más-

-perdón, lo siento amiga. Es que estoy tan furiosa. Quiero arrancarle los dedos a ese infeliz y metérselos en el culo. Me enfurece saber que jugó contigo por tanto tiempo-

-Yo lo amo, Luna-

-Vuelve a decir esa sandez y yo te lanzo a ti por la ventana. No puedes amarlo después de su traición-

-Tú no entiendes, Luna. No se puede dejar de amar de un día para otro. Teníamos una relación, planes, sueños. Y ahora me he quedado con las manos vacías-

-AYyyyyy- suspiró la rubia- puede que tengas razón y yo no entienda. Pero lo que no entiendo es como podías amar a un hombre que no te hacía feliz. Primero, no hacía ningún esfuerzo por trabajar y eras tú quien traía el pan a casa. Segundo, el tipo salía y te dejaba en casa sola y no te dejaba ni verme.-

-Es que…-

-No interrumpas. El desgraciado retozaba en la casa todo el día y después salía a divertirse. Nunca te hacía una atención. No te sacaba a pasear. No te mimaba ni te cuidaba. No me mires así, es verdad. Te hacía sentir insegura, reducida. Y eso era lo peor-

-Ya no quiero hablar más de esto- Dijo la chica y se apartó de la amiga.- Solo quiero dormir y borrarme-

-Con eso solo dilatas la realidad, amiga. Es mejor enfrentar las cosas. Desde hace mucho que te dejabas llevar por lo que Cormac dictaba y no hacías frente a tu propia vida-

Ya basta-

-No… Aprende a ser valiente de una vez. Deja de besar el suelo que Mclaggen pisa y empieza a levantarte. Eres una mujer muy linda, Hermione. Eres joven, eres inteligente. Eres la chica más inteligente que he conocido. Te estas perdiendo a ti misma.-

Hermione caminó hasta la ventana y miró las luces que rivalizaban con la noche londinense. Por un momento se preguntó en que lugar podía estar Cormac en ese momento y otra lágrima rodó por su mejilla.

-Tienes que ver el lado bueno de todo esto. Ahora tendrás que tomar tus propias decisiones y trazar un nuevo camino.-

-No es fácil-

-Lo mejor de la vida nunca es fácil-

Luna caminó hasta la cocina y preparó una rápida y sencilla cena para ambas. Hermione mientras tanto se hundía en el sillón y se acurrucaba en si misma.

La rubia estaba abrumada por el comportamiento de su amiga y hacía esfuerzos sobre humanos para no perder el control y zamarrearla. Acomodó la mesa y obligó a comer a la castaña hasta que estuvo segura que era suficiente. Luego empezó a ordenar un poco el lugar y en su recorrido fue acumulando en una caja los objetos de Cormac que aun permanecían en el departamento.

-¿Qué haces?-

-Limpieza. Sacaremos toda esta basura y airearemos el lugar. Luego te darás un baño y dormirás un poco. Mañana veré que más se me ocurre. Uff... sacar esa maquina de escribir será difícil. Podríamos venderla. Por lo menos así recuperarías algo de dinero-

-Quizás Cormac venga por ella. No puedo venderla-

-Claro que puedes venderla. Es tuya. Tú la pagaste.-

-Pero….-

-Pero nada.- Y sacó el artefacto dejándolo junto a la puerta de entrada.-Así será más fácil sacarla de aquí mañana-Siguió recolectando cosas y una a una fueron cayendo en la caja

De pronto Luna se incorporó y fue hasta su chaqueta para sacar un encendedor y pasó a la cocina a tomar una fuente de acero, Hermione, extrañada la siguió con la mirada y sus ojos se horrorizaron cuando la chica acercó el encendedor a una prenda-

-NOOOO… no la quemes-

-Ay, Hermione. Termina de deshacerte de las cosas de ese tipo. Tienes que liberarte- Y apretó el encendedor.

Hermione fue tan rápida que Luna no la vio venir. La castaña saltó en el sillón y de cuajo arrancó la prenda de las manos de su amiga y la ocultó tras su espalda

-No seas tonta, Hermione. Dame esa bufanda-

-NO-

-Herms-

-¡Que No!-

-No puedes seguir atada a Cormac-

-¡La bufanda no es de Cormac!- gritó la chica ya desesperada.

-No seas mentirosa. Dámela-

-No miento. No es de él-

Luna la escudriñó con la mirada. Hermione defendía violentamente la prenda y la rubia no podía saber si efectivamente estaba diciendo la verdad.

-¿Y de quien es?- le inquirió.

-De un hombre-

-jjajaja- Rió la rubia- tienes razón, entonces no es de Cormac-

-Me refiero que es de otra persona-

-¿Quién si se puede saber?- preguntó Luna moviendo las cejas entretenida- ¿A pasado algo que no me has dicho?-

-Este… bueno…-

-¡Condenada zorra! ¡Me estas ocultando algo!- se agitó Luna emocionada- ¡Dímelo todo!-

-No es para que te pongas así-

-Si no tuviera importancia, no hubieras impedido que quemara la bufanda. Espera un momento- Y saltó de su sitio para ir por unas papas fritas y un vino que había encontrado a media botella en un rincón de la cocina. Acomodó el sillón y los cojines y se sentó muy campante abriendo la botella y sirviéndolo en unas copas. Al final dio palmaditas a su lado invitando a la castaña a sentarse.-Al fin vamos a tener una conversación entretenida-

-No quiero hablar de eso. Sucedió mientras venía aquí y eso me recuerda lo que pasó con Cormac-

-Ah no. No me vas a dejar con la duda. Defendiste esa bufanda con tu vida. Su dueño no puede ser cualquier pelafustán-

Hermione se quedó mirando a su amiga mientras acariciaba la lana suave y tibia de esa bufanda. No quería en verdad contar lo sucedido. Para ella era como un neblinoso sueño en donde unos ojos azules la traspasaban hasta el alma. Ese encuentro inesperado había sido lo único bueno en un día horrible.

-¿Y?-

-Lo conocí en el tren subterráneo. Pero dudo que lo vuelva a ver-

Poco a poco la muchacha fue relatando todo lo sucedido desde que llegara a las puertas de ese vagón. Le comentó como el joven la había abordado preguntándole una tontería y como la fue atrayendo con su divertida conversación. Luna la miraba y sonreía cada cierto rato. Le miraba con picardía y suspiró muy hondo cuando la castaña le dijo como él se había quitado la chaqueta para protegerla de la lluvia.

-Vaya, vaya. El pelirrojo parece ser todo un caballero.-

-Me dejó en la puerta del ascensor y se marchó dejándome su bufanda-

-Hubieras salido con él otro poco. No debiste dejarlo ir así como así- Luna estiró la mano para coger la bufanda pero Hermione volvió a esconderla en su espalda-Ey… si ya no quiero quemarla. Quiero hacer algo mejor-

Con mucho temor la castaña le pasó la prenda, entonces Luna la llevó a su rostro y aspiro con fuerza.

-Demonios. Esto huele a hombre. Se me llegaron a erizar los pelos de los brazos- Dijo con el rostro desorbitado y los ojos en blanco. Esto causó la risa de la castaña y contagió a la amiga.

-Siempre consigues que ría- dijo la chica

-Ah, bueno. Para eso son las amigas. Ahora señorita, quiero saber que harás con respecto a esta bufandita-

-Nada-

-¡¿Nada?-

-¿Y que tendría que hacer?-

-Esperar el retorno del Jedi- rió la rubia muy divertida.- Es una bufanda bonita, Tal vez él vuelva por ella.-

-Bueno, si vuelve se la entrego y punto-

-¿Nada más?-

Hermione no contestó solo movió la cabeza en forma negativa y alzó los hombros.

-Pero Herms… ¿Y si él quisiera conocerte mejor?-

-Yo no quiero conocerlo… ni a él y a nadie más. No quiero saber de nadie- dijo la chica dolida

-No seas tonta. No pretenderás enclaustrarte por culpa de un infeliz. Tienes que aprovechar que ahora eres libre-

-Luna… Estoy muy herida para pensar en cambiar a Cormac por otra persona. Además, ¿Quién te asegura que Ron quisiera algo?-

-No perdemos nada con imaginarlo. Sería fantástico que llegara un hombre de verdad a tu vida. Ya has pasado mucho tiempo al lado de un gusano-

Hermione se levantó y jugó con su cabello. Miró a un punto en medio de la nada y tras un suave suspiro habló claro a su amiga.

-No quiero saber de nadie nunca más. Y no dejaré que trates de convencerme de lo contrario-

Luna le dio un abrazo y cruzó la puerta para irse a su departamento. Estaba loca por un cigarrillo y sabía que Hermione no le permitiría fumar en su departamento. Le dijo que vendría l día siguiente y que juntas irían al centro comercial a comprar ropa nueva ya que según la rubia, era una forma de exorcizar los demonios. Hermione le sonrió tristemente y esperó en la puerta hasta que Luna desapareció por el ascensor.

Luna, a pesar del sufrimiento y la desilusión que se había llevado su amiga, estaba dichosa. Desde que había conocido a Cormac su fuero interior le había gritado que ese hombre era un maldito cerdo y que tarde o temprano mostraría la escoria de la que estaba hecho. Y Luna conocía a muchos como él. Vaya si que conocía miserables.

La chica no pudo soportar más tiempo su necesidad de un cigarro y en pleno camino al primer piso encendió el que ella creía era el primero de la noche. Al poner pie en la cerámica arregló su chaqueta de cuero y metal, arremolinó su cabello de oro y lanzando una profunda bocanada de disfrute caminó hasta la entrada del edificio. Y justo… se topó frente a frente con un parásito.

-¡Pero qué demonios! ¡¿Qué quieres aquí?-

-¡Aquí vivo por si no lo recuerdas!- Le contestó Cormac con enojo

-Estás muy equivocado. Ayer te lanzaron por resbaloso. ¡Vete!-

-¡No vas a decirme que hacer! ¡Es mi departamento y dentro está mi mujer!-

Luna se crispó como una hiena y con sus manos adornadas de hermosas uñas largas le agarró del cuello y le empujó hasta el muro más próximo.

-¡A mí no me vienes a gritar, imbécil! ¡Te vas en este mismo instante! ¡No permitiré que te acerques a ella y le laves el cerebro una vez más! ¡Ya me tienes harta con tu jueguito del tierno y vulnerable escritor! ¡Eres un fraude y te mereces el peor de los infiernos! ¡Ella ha desperdiciado tiempo, talento y vida por tu culpa!-

-¡Suéltame, maldita perra Lesbiana!-

Luna rió descaradamente en el rostro de Cormac y enterró sus uñas un poquito más. Luego le soltó y se examinó una de ellas que había caído irremediablemente en batalla y luego de meterla en su boca miró al hombre que parecía muy asustado.

-Agradece que no sea lesbiana, cretino. Porque si lo fuera te la hubiera quitado hace mucho. Hermione es una mujer demasiado valiosa y todos, hombres y mujeres la amarían-

-No me vengas con esas tonterías. Siempre he sabido que estás loca por ella. Pero es mía-

Luna se aproximó al hombre y éste se acurrucó en el muro a la espera de un nuevo ataque. Pero la rubia solo arregló su cabello y se cruzó de brazos.

-Hermione es muy bella, pero no es mi tipo. Yo prefiero más testosterona en mi pareja. Algo de lo que tú careces por completo. El que yo sea más agresiva y altiva no me hace una lesbiana, idiota. Solo sé tratar a tipejos como tú. En todo caso, ella ya no es tuya. Y me encargaré que eso siga así-

La rubia le dio la espalda y apagó el cigarro que había caído al suelo cuando ella empezara el ataque. Luego le dio una pequeña patadita en dirección a Cormac y de nuevo tomó el ascensor.

-¿Qué sucede?- Le preguntó Hermione al verla aparecer otra vez en su puerta- Pensé que te irías a fumar como chimenea y te marcharías a tu casa-

-Cambie de opinión. Decidí acompañarte. Y también he decidido otras cosas que te harán muy bien-

-¿Cómo qué?- le preguntó la castaña con curiosidad.

-Vas a dejar este lugar. Te vendrás a vivir conmigo encima del bar. Tengo mucho espacio y así tus gastos se harán más reducidos-

-Luna… yo…-

-Si te dejo aquí sola ese imbécil volverá y te convencerá de nuevo. Es mejor no darle la oportunidad-

-No me convencería- se quejó Hermione.

-Puede que no, puede que sí. Por las dudas mejor no arriesgarse. Ven conmigo amiga. Te divertirás. Me ayudarás con el bar los fines de semana y cantaremos locas canciones con los parroquianos.- rió- Nos subiremos en la barra y bailaremos sensualmente para volverlos locos y nos rociaremos cerveza hasta quedar con la ropa pegada al cuerpo- rió otra vez- Seremos las chicas más deseadas de toda Londres-

-Estas muy loca, Luna- sonrió Hermione- Pero… como haríamos la mudanza. Como le diría a mi arrendador que dejo el lugar.-

-Hablando. No busques excusas, Hermione. Necesitas cambiar de aire. Divertirte.-

Hermione se quedó pensativa por mucho rato mientras Luna la miraba expectante.

-Supongo que necesito distraer la mente…-

-BIEN- grito Luna- Empecemos ahora mismo a guardar algunas cosas. La meta es dejar este lugar para el sábado-

-¿El sábado?-

-Sí. Porqué así no tendrás tiempo de arrepentirte. Que emoción, tendré compañera de departamento. Haré por primera vez en mi vida cosa de chicas- se carcajeó.

-Sí que estás loca- Dijo Hermione ayudándole con una caja, pero pronto le quedó mirando la mano con extrañeza- ¿Qué le pasó a tu uña? Eso debe doler-

-¿Aahh? Ahhh… esto- y Luna se volvió a chupar el dedo herido- Es que afuera piñizqué a un bicho asqueroso mientras apagaba mi cigarro. El bicho estaba duro-

-No perdonas ni siquiera a los pobres bichitos, Eres de temer amiga-

-Hay bichos que simplemente hay que matar para beneficio de la humanidad. Ya recibiré mi recompensa por mi gran ayuda a la salud del mundo- rió otra vez.

Se dedicaron a arreglar cosas y meter ropa en maletas. De pronto Hermione se topó otra vez con la bufanda y luego de pasar un par de dedos sobre ella la dejó con cuidado sobre una mesa. Luna la miró atentamente y sonrió.

-No te preocupes Gretel, Ya veremos cómo le dejamos migas de pan a Hansel-

-¿Qué dices, Luna? – Sonrió la chica e involuntariamente dio un suspiro.

Los siguientes días fueron muy agitados para Hermione. La tarde siguiente a su loca decisión, Luna la fue a buscar muy puntual a la librería y para gran disgusto de Umbridge, la sacó en menos de cinco minutos del lugar. Pasearon por varias tiendas y Luna escogía y escogía cosas para su amiga como si Hermione fuera una muñeca Barbie a la cual tenía que vestir.

También cambió los maquillajes de la castaña alegando que se pintaba y arreglaba como si fuera una monja y que ahora tenía que disfrutar de ser una bella chica soltera.

Pronto Hermione se vio en la seria misión de hablar con su arrendatario para comunicarle que dejaba el departamento y aunque éste le rugara cambiar de decisión, la chica creyó que era mejor comenzar de nuevo en un lugar diferente.

Mientras Hermione se dedicaba a finiquitar sus últimos compromisos con su antiguo edificio, Luna arrasaba con su departamento para hacerle espacio a su amiga. Desechó un montón de cosas que ella misma se sorprendía de tener y muchos de los recuerdos de viejos novios pasaron a adornar el basurero de su edificio. Acondicionó el antiguo cuarto de los cachureos como la habitación de Hermione y mandó al plomero arreglar las averías del baño y la cocina. En verdad estaba muy emocionada de compartir con alguien su rincón privado, después de un año de completa soledad luego de partirle el trasero a un malnacido que había intentado jugar con ella. Nunca había vivido con una amiga. Solo había compartido espacio con hombres, muchos de ellos, hojas perdidas de los árboles, sin arraigo y sin rumbo.

Para ese sábado Luna había llegado a las ocho en punto para comenzar la mudanza. Había convencido a un tipo que visitaba mucho el bar para que les ayudase y les facilitara su camión a cambio de unas buenas cervezas. Claro que el tipo tal vez esperaba un poco más.

Rápidamente las muchachas fueron bajando los muebles, las cajas con cosas, las ropas y los libros de la castaña.

Luna llevaba en ese momento unos jeans rotos en las rodillas, una sudadera gris ceñida al cuerpo y el pelo amarrado con un pañuelo que le daba un aire ochentero y atrayente, lo cual llamó mucho la atención del conserje del edificio quien se ofreció gustoso a ayudar a dos chicas bellas.

Hermione, en cambio, llevaba el cabello en una cola de caballo. Una sudadera celeste con un llamativo Garfiel guiñando un ojo. Unos short a medio muslo de jeans y zapatillas blancas. Un look para nada glamoroso.

Luego de una hora, las dos chicas sudaban la gota gorda. El conserje había tenido que interrumpir su ayuda pues le habían llamado a reparar un desperfecto en uno de los departamentos y el tipo del camión solo las miraba desde el espejo retrovisor sin levantar un solo dedo para ayudarlas.

-Es por eso que el mundo terminará siendo dominado por las mujeres- se quejaba Luna acarreando un televisor- Somos las únicas con iniciativa. Y además los hombres de verdad están en peligro de extinción. Una lástima-

-No te quejes tanto. Gas… gastas energía- decía Hermione luchando con un sillón- espero que el servicio de reciclaje llegue pronto. No me gustaría dejar estas cosas tiradas así como así en la calle-

-Sí. Aun nos queda meter las cosas que no abandonaste (y que pienso que son muchas) en el departamento. Y tenemos que hacer todo rápido para que nos alcance el tiempo de arreglarnos y festejar en el bar esta noche-

-No creo… que tenga fuerzas para ello, Luna- seguía Hermione empujando el sillón

-No seas aguafiestas. Tenemos que bailar sobre la barra- sonrió Luna- Se lo prometí al atento tipo del camión-

-LUNA-La rubia rió y se secó el sudor de la frente para otra vez cargar el televisor.

Las chicas siguieron cargando como podían las cosas en el camión y ya tenían la entrada del edificio atestada de sillas, cajas, y maletas con ropa.

Luna se alejó por un momento y vio aparecer al conserje quien le entregó una mirada de culpabilidad para excusarse de ayudarlas. Luna solo le sonrió y coquetamente se le acercó para ponerle una nota en el bolsillo de su chaqueta mientras le susurraba algo al oído.

Entre tanto Hermione volvía a meterse en el elevador para buscar la cómoda que era una de las últimas cosas que quedaban en el departamento junto con el armario. Con la mirada buscó a Luna y le dio un pequeño gritito para llamar su atención.

-Luna Lovegood, deja a ese pobre hombre en paz y ven a ayudarme con la cómoda-

-Ay… que celosa. Comparte al pobre chico aunque sea unos minutos… lo tuviste por dos años para ti solita-

La lucha con la cómoda era feroz. A duras penas la sacaron del departamento y como pudieron la metieron en el elevador.

Al llegar al primer piso empujaron con todas sus fuerzas el pesado mueble y a la mitad del camino a la puerta principal del hall, estaban cansadas y sudadas por completo. Las gotas de sudor resbalaban por las frentes y las mejillas y Hermione ya tenía manchas húmedas bajo las axilas y el pecho en el cual Garfiel reinaba. Luna se tomó su tiempo y se sentó en el suelo con la sudadera empapadas y sacó el pañuelo de su cabeza para secar el sudor de su frente y cuello y amarrarlo de nuevo en su cabello, desapareciendo detrás de la cómoda.

Hermione se recargó en la madera y aspiró grandes bocanadas de aire para darse valor y continuar con la extenuante faena. Esto era solo un aperitivo para lo que vendría luego con el armario, que Hermione no tenía idea como sacarían del departamento.

Le dolían los brazos y la espalda y para ese momento su estómago gruñía de hambre y su garganta de sed. Rogaba al cielo que ya terminaran o que algún ángel salvador apareciera para aliviar un poco la carga.

Y el cielo escuchó.

-¿Necesitas ayuda?-

Hermione sintió un escalofrío en la espalda y cerró los ojos con vergüenza. Se giró de a poco y allí, frente a ella, un pelirrojo le sonría con los ojos brillantes como una mañana de verano. Hermione se lamentó de estar tan destartalada, con shorts, el pelo amarrado en una fea cola, la sudadera mojada de sudor. Estaba horrenda.

-Ro… Ron… ¿Qué… que haces aquí?-

-Sentí como un llamado auxilio que me guió directamente hasta aquí- le sonrió – Me gusta tu look casual- sonrió otra vez.

Entonces una cabeza rubia asomó de atrás de la cómoda con una amplia sonrisa.

-¡Hansel!… eres bueno, apareciste antes que te dejara las migas de pan-


	5. Prejuicios

Buenas noches:

Ha pasado más de un mes desde que actualizara por última vez esta historia. He estado tratando de poner al día muchas cosas, además que por un tiempo no pude imaginar que pasaba con el señor Malfoy a su regreso. Justo me había enfrascado en otro de mis fics y su imagen se desvaneció por largo rato. Pero ya la reencontré.

Sé que las Dramiones han esperado mucho este capítulo y espero no haber defraudado sus expectativas.

Lean con placer… abrazos y besos

Yaem Gy

**Capítulo 5: Prejuicios**

Allí estaba parada en medio de la acera y sin poder mover músculo alguno. Frente a ella un hombre rubio le miraba divertido. Vestía jeans negros que se ajustaban muy bien a los muslos. El calzado era fino. Su piel era cubierta por una costosa camisa blanca, cuyos dos primeros botones estaban desabrochados, permitiendo la vista a la alba garganta y a una pequeña porción del pecho. Todo esto lo coronaba un vestón casual que le calzaba como a un Dios.

-¿No va a preguntarme que hago aquí? – pronunció el rubio acercándose de poco sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos. Hermione de pronto sintió un revoloteo interminable en el estómago y una debilidad aturdidora en las piernas. Se sentía intimidada. Ese hombre le estaba atacando con su sola presencia.

Hermione tardó en reaccionar. Para cuando pudo mover un dedo, el hombre ya estaba a escasos centímetros.

-Ehh… Su… supongo que viene por su chaqueta ci… ¿cierto?- dijo con esfuerzo mientras daba un paso atrás.

Su alejamiento pareció divertir al hombre, que amplió un poco más la avasalladora sonrisa.

-Puede ser… es mi chaqueta favorita-

-Se la traigo de inmediato- dijo la chica girándose en sus talones, tratando de escapar del magnetismo que el señor Malfoy ejercía sobre ella. Pero unos dedos la asieron del antebrazo evitando su propósito.

-No le he pedido que vaya por ella tan rápido. Antes podríamos conversar un momento-

-Es que tengo que irme… mi novio me espera en nuestro departamento-

Mentira. De seguro Cormac ya se había marchado para su comida con el mentado señor Murray. Estaba sola y se sentía frágil. La irrupción del señor Malfoy la había tomado por sorpresa, y solo atinaba a escapar y meter la cabeza en el suelo como las avestruces.

-No le tomará mucho tiempo… aunque mi intención era dar un paseo, recorrer por ahí. La noche está muy propicia–

-pero… mi novio…-

-Lo puede llamar, decirle que salió a compartir con un amigo- el rubio sonrió.

-Es que… yo no…-

-Ven- le dijo al fin el hombre con voz aterciopelada, guiñándole un ojo al tiempo que tiraba con suavidad de su brazo. Arrastrándola con delicadeza.

No supo porque, pero se dejó llevar por esa demandante acción. Draco Malfoy la guiaba sin decir palabra alguna y a los pocos metros Hermione vio como aparecía de entre la oscuridad el flamante mercedes.

-En serio… no puedo… No puedo salir con usted- se resistió la chica una vez más.

-¿Por qué? ¿Me tienes miedo?- dijo Malfoy con un tono de voz suave que hizo erizar los bellos del brazo que tocaba.

"Si, mucho" pensó Hermione.

-No soy la clase de mujer que usted cree- se defendió la chica buscando razones para alejarse- No voy a ir con usted no sé adonde de buenas a primeras-

-¿Qué clase de mujer imaginas que creo que eres? –

-La clase de mujer a la que un hombre como usted está acostumbrado- lanzó la castaña con tono ofendido.

-¿Y que clase de hombre se supone que soy yo?- devolvió él curioso.

-Uno que no debería estar aquí- remató la muchacha.

Malfoy la miró profundamente sin soltar su brazo. Ella hizo todo su esfuerzo para mantener su mirada, pero era difícil. Esos ojos celestes le inquietaban.

-¿Acaso piensas que soy un don Juan que no puede quedarse quieto al ver una falda y que mi hobbie es conquistar mujeres usando mi dinero y mi buena facha?-

La chica titubeó ante esa afirmación disfrazada de pregunta

-Pues le aclaro que no soy esa clase de mujer que se deja deslumbrar por su facha y su dinero. No me gustan los hombres como usted. Los detesto… Y… Y yo no soy una mujer fácil… ¡y suélteme el brazo!-

¿Qué pude haber hecho para que pensaras tremenda monstruosidad de mí?- exclamó aparentemente ofendido.

-¿Acaso no es verdad? ¿Acaso no viene contorneándose como un pavo real, luciendo sus plumas? Viene aquí pensando que puede llegar y llevarme no sé a dónde y que yo caeré en sus garras derretida. Pues no- Y se soltó del agarre del hombre y empezó a caminar rápidamente en dirección a su edificio.

-¿Tanto revuelo por una salida a comer algo y conversar un rato?- volvió a preguntar el rubio con tono curioso, mientras la seguía.

-Sé perfectamente que no es eso lo que vino a buscar en realidad- espetó la chica.

-¿Cómo puede saberlo?-

-Me lo dice todo en usted-

Fue entonces que Draco le tomó del codo y la giró para que lo mirara.

Se quedaron en silencio por un buen rato mientras cada uno intentaba descifrar la mirada del otro. La brisa de la noche de pronto empezó a jugar con los cabellos de ambos y Hermione tuvo que reconocer que Draco Malfoy se veía deslumbrante con sus mechones rubios danzando.

-Tiene razón… Yo No debo estar aquí. Como podría pretender que una mujer perdidamente enamorada de su novio quisiera salir conmigo a compartir un momento. Eso es muy descortés de mi parte. Pero lo que me tiene molesto es lo odiosamente prejuiciosa. Ni siquiera me otorga el beneficio de la duda ni se molesta en querer conocer al hombre que hay en mí. Que feo hábito señorita Granger. Eso habla muy mal de usted-

Y sin más Draco Malfoy frunció el ceño, le soltó el codo y giró en sus talones para marcharse. Sus pasos resonaban en el piso, sus palabras repercutían en la mente de Hermione.

-No soy una prejuiciosa- alegó la chica caminando detrás de él.

-Si, claro- contestó él sin detenerse.

-Usted me ha estado coqueteando desde el momento mismo en que nos conocimos.-

-¿Eso hice yo? Vaya, vaya. No sabía que ser amable era estar coqueteando. Eso quiere decir que usted me tachó de mujeriego a la primera impresión. Sin permitirme defenderme.-

-¡¿Puede detenerse y mirarme mientras le hablo?- gritó la mujer aferrando el brazo de él.

-¿Acaso no quería que me perdiera? Pues estoy tratando de cumplir su deseo- se volvió a mirarla.

-No soy una prejuiciosa-

-¿Y cómo saberlo?- le preguntó alzando los hombros- No la conozco y lo poco que me permitió conocerla solo se dedicó a crucificarme sin saber quien era yo-

-Es que usted da…-

-¿…la impresión de ser un mujeriego? – Completó Malfoy.- Pues Usted da la impresión de ser una terrible prejuiciosa. No se demore más aquí, la esperan, no pierda el tiempo con este cretino-

-¡Nadie me espera! ¡Mi novio no está!- gruñó la castaña sin pensar. Draco Malfoy la había sacado de sus casillas.

-O sea que además de prejuiciosa es una mentirosa- sonrió el hombre pícaramente.

Todos los colores se le vinieron al rostro. Esos ojos de hielo brillaban mientras ella se sentía de pronto desnuda, descubierta. Se había dejado llevar por el impulso y había caído en su mentira.

-Estúpido- susurró.

Draco Malfoy lanzó una sonora carcajada. Su rostro refulgió a la luz del farol que los iluminaba.

-En verdad no me conoce. Pudo decirme cretino, mal nacido o desgraciado. Pero ¿Estúpido? Si hay algo que no tengo es un solo pelo de estúpido. Soy muy astuto- y le guiñó un ojo.

-Pues entonces es un insoportable-

-mmm… si… puedo aceptar ese insulto- y el condenado volvió a sonreír.

-Lo detesto- volvió a atacar la castaña

-No, eso es una mentira. Pero ya no importa. Como usted no quiso saber quien soy, yo no tengo porque averiguar quien es usted. Pero me quedo con la imagen de la bella y mentirosa prejuiciosa- y volvió a emprender su marcha.

-No es justo. No puede catalogarme así-

-No se lo tome tan a pecho. Que más da que un mujeriego insoportable piense eso de usted. Consuélese con que por lo menos me quedó muy claro que es una mujer muy fiel a su novio- y siguió caminando.

Hermione se detuvo y dejó que él siguiera su rumbo. De pronto se sintió tonta. Ella estaba detrás de él cuando debería ser al revés. Le vio alejarse sin mirar una sola vez en su dirección. Hasta que la oscuridad de la noche se lo tragó.

-No soy una prejuiciosa- susurró una vez más.

Poco a poco fue arrastrando sus pies hasta la entrada de su edificio. Recordó el alegre estado de ánimo con había comenzado la noche y en esa sensación incómoda y triste en la que se veía inmersa ahora.

Ya no se sentía más una mujer hermosa camino a una ansiada cita. Ahora se sentía como una tonta mentirosa que se quedaría encerrada en su cuarto a que un novio distante se dignara a regresar. Había perdido la oportunidad de tener una cita de ensueño. Luna iba a matarla.

Un claxon retumbó en el aire y la hizo dar un brinco. Se giró y un mercedes se deslizó por la calle hasta detenerse a unos pasos de la entrada. El vidrio bajó y un hombre sonriente la miró tranquilo.

-Hola-

Hermione parpadeó confundida.

-Me dejaste hablando solo. No me gusta que hagan eso conmigo.-

-No volvió a mirar atrás-

-No soy hombre de mirar hacia atrás… rara vez devuelvo mis pasos-

-¿Entonces? – se alzó otra vez la chica

-Aun tienes mi chaqueta-

Su chaqueta… claro. Era una prenda muy costosa para darla por perdida.

Pero ahora Hermione no quería devolvérsela. Si lo hacía ya no habría otra excusa.

-Claro… Voy… voy por ella-

Caminó por la recepción y esperó el elevador. Mientras su mente le reprochaba sentirse decepcionada con la forma en que las cosas estaban terminando.

-Pareciera que estas un poco triste, solo lo supongo, pues no sé cómo eres en realidad- escuchó a su lado.

-No estoy triste- dijo en una vocecita casi infantil.

-¿Enojada tal vez?-

-No-

¿No?-

El elevador abrió sus puertas, pero Hermione no se movió de su lugar. Nadie interrumpió el silencio mientras el cubículo permaneció abierto. Al cerrar sus puertas Draco le tomó la muñeca y la fue girando suavemente.

-¿Aun quieres mandarme al demonio? Porque la invitación a salir aun se mantiene en pie-

-No soy prejuiciosa- volvió a repetir la chica como un quejido.

-Sal conmigo y así podré averiguar si lo eres o no-

-No iré a su cama-

-Eso es una lástima. Pero no estaba en mis planes llevarte a mi cama esta noche. Solo quería comer una deliciosa cena en compañía de una hermosa mujer.-

-No estoy presentable-

-Mis ojos me dicen lo contrario- susurró el rubio sonriente.

-No intente seducirme ¿entendido?- se resistió otra vez la muchacha.

-¿En verdad pareciera que lo hago?- preguntó el hombre pestañeando como si fuera muy inocente.

La condujo de su mano por la recepción y caballerosamente le abrió la puerta de su vehículo. Hermione, entre halagada y confusa, se subió al carro y Draco caminó con calma hasta su lugar y sentarse en el asiento del piloto.

No hablaron demasiado dentro del auto ya que Hermione aun estaba resentida. Al poco rato ella observó que se detenían en un bonito restaurante. No era despampanante ni estridente. Más parecía un lugar tranquilo.

-No es un restaurante cinco estrellas, pero te aseguro que aquí la comida es fantástica-

Una hora después ambos conversaban amenamente. Draco había dicho la verdad, la cena estaba exquisita., el vino excelente. El ambiente, íntimo, peligrosamente íntimo.

-Y ella le sonrió toda coqueta hasta tenerlo a unos milímetros… y entonces se lamió los labios y cuando el tipo cerró los ojos para que lo besara, Luna le puso el jarro lleno de cerveza como sombrero- Rió Hermione moviendo la cabeza hacia atrás mientras Draco la contemplaba.

-Interesante tu amiga Luna- Dijo él acomodándose el cabello- Ahora entiendo donde aprendiste lo escurridiza-

-Tal vez- sonrió la chica- Luna ya tiene experiencia quitándose hombres de encima-

-¿Es muy bonita?-

La pregunta le molestó. Parecía que de pronto su compañero de esa velada había perdido el interés en ella y trataba de indagar sobre su osada amiga.

-Bonita y astuta. No cualquier hombre puede conseguir algo con ella-

-Quizás aun no conoce al hombre que la haga perder el equilibrio- y el joven levantó una ceja mientras sonreía.

-Ya es tarde- dijo Hermione de pronto- Mi novio ya debe estar en casa-

-No es tan tarde. Aun nos falta el postre- Malfoy movió la mano y el mozo llegó con un Crème Brûlée al cual el hombre le dio un sugerente bocado mirando a la castaña intensamente a los ojos.

El efecto en Hermione fue aturdidor. La forma tan lenta e intencional con la que Draco paladeaba su postre le produjo un choque eléctrico en la espalda. De inmediato bajó la vista y escarbó con su cucharita el dulce, pero sin probarlo. No supo porque pero esa crema quemada le pareció que tenía el sabor de ese hombre.

-¿Qué hace?- preguntó.

-¿Qué le parece? Pruebo mi postre- sonrió él.

-¿Siempre come sus postres de esa manera?- Estaba ruborizada.

-¿De qué manera?-

-Así… sensual- murmuró la chica atribulada.

Draco no contestó y eso provocó que ella levantara la vista. Entonces esos ojos grises la escrutaron.

-¿Piensa que trato de seducirla? Pues si fuera así hubiera puesto crème en su cuello… y después lo hubiera probado directamente desde allí-

Quedó muda. Draco en cambio siguió atacando su postre con total normalidad.

El camino hasta el auto fue muy tranquilo. Ambos charlaban con calma. Todo estaba siento perfecto para la chica, hasta que Draco hizo una pregunta.

- Y esa amiga, Luna ¿viene seguido a verte?-

No hablaron en todo el camino de vuelta. Hermione ahora estaba segura que lo que antes había sido considerado prejuicio de su parte, ahora era una inapelable verdad. Draco Malfoy era un mujeriego empedernido que al ver que no había conseguido nada de su parte, había pasado de ella y enfocado su interés en otra probable conquista.

Mosqueada abrió la puerta del auto y estuvo a punto de azotarla. Pero luego comprendió que estaba siendo una desquiciada. Era mejor llegar pronto a su departamento, tomar la bendita chaqueta de ese hombre y devolvérsela de una buena vez. Así se marchaba para siempre.

-¿Enojada otra vez?- le preguntó el hombre inclinando un poco su cabeza con inocencia, dándole una vista preciosa de su cuello albo.

-No… ¿Por qué estaría enojada?-

-No sé… contigo ya no sé que pensar-

-Voy por su chaqueta, no demoraré mucho- dijo para alejarse todo lo posible, pero Malfoy le tomó de la mano.

-Antes dime que te pasa. Creí que empezábamos a ser amigos-

-¿No que no iba a intentar seducirme?- dijo altiva

-¿Seducirte? Ya te dije que no lo estoy haciendo. Tú no quisiste que lo hiciera-

-No… no quiero-

-Pues no lo estoy haciendo. Si quisiera hacerlo te hubiera tomado de la cintura y no de la mano. Me hubiera acercado peligrosamente a tu boca y acariciado tu rostro con mi nariz. Pero estoy a una distancia respetuosa y hablándote tranquilamente. No sé que es lo que te molesta-

-Nada… perdón. Estoy nerviosa por la hora. Mi novio debe estar preocupado por mí.-

-Comprendo-

-Voy por su chaqueta y vuelvo-

-No quiero la chaqueta aun. No tendría muchas excusas para verte si me la devolvieras. Aunque ahora nuestra relación haya dado otro rumbo-

¿Otro rumbo? Eso no sonaba nada bien.

Hermione le quedó mirando con un descolocado parpadeo. Draco frunció las cejas como confundido por la reacción de la chica y sonrió como extrañado. Luego le soltó la mano y le dio un casto beso en la mejilla.

-Nos vemos, adiós-

Y se marchó. Maldición, se había marchado sin intentar nada.

Y lo peor era que eran las doce cincuenta de la noche y Cormac no daba signos de aparecer en casa pronto.

-Eres muy estúpida amiga mía. ¿Te dijo que empezaban a ser amigos? ¿Y después se despidió sin siquiera luchar por un besito? Ufff… hiciste que ese hombre cruzara el río por el lado equivocado.-

-Háblame claro, Luna- le dijo a su amiga mientras le ayudaba a acarrear unas bolsas.

-Te pusiste muy negada. Y le dejaste mirarte como una amiga, no como una mujer. Si un hombre te empieza a mirar como amiga, entonces ya no hay mucho que hacer. Mucho menos un hombre como ese. De seguro ya está pensando en su siguiente conquista-

-Si, Tú- susurró Hermione tan bajo que Luna no pudo oírla- No digas tonterías. Yo soy una mujer comprometida-

-Sí, una tontorrona comprometida. Dame esas bolsas y vete a casa a cambiarte. Te espero en dos horas. Yo tengo que ver que hace Seamos en el bar-

La castaña, como una autómata, obedeció a su amiga y luego de llegar a su casa se dedicó a arreglarse para la noche. Cuando Cormac la vio salir tan bonita de su cuarto se quejó molesto y trató de impedirle la salida. Hermione, enojada porque él había llegado a las cuatro de la mañana la noche anterior, no le hizo caso y azotó la puerta en sus narices, para irse a beber con Luna. Quería embriagarse. Quería sacarse la bronca que Cormac y Malfoy le habían provocado.

Tomó un taxi y cuando llegó al bar, éste ya estaba sumergido en su ambiente. Varias mesas estaban ocupadas y los mozos iban y venían con las órdenes de tragos y comida. El humo de cigarrillo se aglomeraba en las mesas del fondo en donde Luna fumaba como si le pagaran por ello. La chica vestía una falda ajustada y corta de gamuza y tacos y una blusa negra que le realzaba el busto. El pelo rubio lo tenía lleno de bucles y los labios adornados con un suave brillo.

Hermione sentía que era imposible competir con alguien así. Ella llevaba vaqueros ajustados y unas botitas cortas. Su blusa era bonita, caía en su hombro derecho y llevaba el pelo amarrado en una coqueta trenza a su lado izquierdo. Para rematar, sus labios estaban pintados delicadamente. No… ella no estaba tan bonita como Luna.

-Al fin llegas. Acomodé la mesa de ese rincón para nosotras. Seamus se encargará de todo esta noche, aunque me dijo que si había demanda tendré que distraer a los clientes echándome cerveza encima- rió.

-Loca… Si en versad te dijo eso, no creo que sea para distraer a los clientes. Hace mucho que lo tienes enloquecido-

-Lo sé… y nunca le daré el gusto, pero me divierte provocarlo-

Hermione estaba resuelta a beberse hasta el aceite esa noche, total, Luna le había ofrecido quedarse en su departamento arriba del bar. Tenía que descargar su incomodidad.

Luna la dejó sentada en la mesa y fue en busca de la botella de vodka naranja que pensaba sacrificar para divertirse con su amiga. Hermione entonces se distrajo al ver entrar a un hombre alto y de cabello negro que se sentó a unas pocas mesas y que parecía lejano y triste. A los pocos minutos Seamus, el encargado del local, le atendió y se marchó a traer su orden.

La chica se preguntó entonces cual podía ser la pena que embargara tanto a ese tipo como para que estuviera tan azorado.

-¿Quieres cerveza? Me llegó una con miel que es de morirse- le dijo Luna dejando los vasos y la botella de vodka en la mesa. Como Hermione no le respondía siguió el curso de su mirada y se quedó contemplando al recién llegado.

-¿Lo conoces?- le preguntó la castaña cuando notó que miraba también al hombre.

-No. Nunca lo ví antes. Parece que viniera de un funeral- hubo una pausa mientras ambas seguían mirando al hombre que ya empezaba a beber su primera cerveza.– ¿Traigo la cerveza?-

-Trae lo que quieras… no me importa despertar mañana con una resaca del demonio-

Luna, quien había quedado intrigada por el moreno, se fue alejando para perderse tras las puertas de la barra dejando a su amiga sola una vez más. Hermione retiró su mirada de aquel desconocido y sin esperar a su amiga destapó la botella y descargó sobre su vaso un poco del contenido. De pronto vio por el rabillo del ojo que una sombra se sentaba a su lado y se giró para saludar a Seamus. Pero… no era Seamus.

-Lindo lugar. No me lo habías nombrado-

Draco Malfoy se acomodaba muy campante en la silla de Luna y sacaba un cigarrillo de su bolsillo para encenderlo. Como Hermione no reaccionaba por la sorpresa, el rubio tomó la botella y vertió parte del líquido en el otro vaso que estaba en la mesa y le dio un breve sorbo. Y después… le regaló una hermosa y asesina sonrisa.

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo?-

-Quise venir por mi chaqueta, vi que salías muy linda de tu departamento y te seguí. Así de simple-

-¿Solo quería su chaqueta?- le preguntó escéptica.

-Era la idea original, pero ya que estamos aquí no me vendrían mal algunos tragos. La noche es joven-

-No debería beber si conduce-

-No pienso emborracharme.- bebió otro sorbo- ¿te puedo pedir un favor?-

Hermione le miró profundamente, ya sabía ella cual era el favor que él le iba a pedir y se sintió molesta. Como no respondió a la pregunta, el rubio continuó.

-¿Dejarías de tratarme de usted? Soy un hombre joven y tanto señoreo me tiene algo mareado. Sé que esa es tu manera de poner una barrera entre ambos, pero yo pienso que ya deberías tenerme un poco de confianza-

"Prejuiciosa" se regañó a si misma con un extraño alivio. Y la sonrisa afloró de sus labios.

-Hola, hola. ¿Podemos saber quien es el caballero?- Apareció la rubia con una cerveza en cada mano.

Hermione miró entonces a su amiga y se turbó. No pudo decir palabra alguna.

-Draco Malfoy. Encantado en conocerla… señorita Luna, me imagino- contestó el hombre quitando la cerveza de la mano de Luna para dejarla en la mesa, para luego besar esa mano con galantería. Luna lo miraba con ojos sorprendidos.

Y la sonrisa de Hermione murió en sus labios.


	6. Mudanza

Hola:

Meses sin actualizar esta historia. Creo que ya nadie está aquí para seguirla leyendo pero de todos modos dejo el capítulo.

Un abrazo

Yaem Gy

**Capítulo 6: Mudanza**

Hermione se puso más roja todavía. Ron frunció el ceño en clara actitud de incomprensión. Luna en cambio hacía esfuerzos sobrehumanos para no caer al suelo reventada en carcajadas. Ron sonrió confundido y caminó hasta la rubia extendiéndole la mano.

Hola. Me llamo Ron Weasley. Pero no suena mal que me digan Hansel—

Encantada. Luna Lovegood. Tu nombre es lindo pero si de verdad no te molesta te puedo llamar así. Te da un aire curioso—

Ron no demoró mucho en volver su atención a la castaña que miraba la escena muerta de vergüenza. El pelirrojo la miró con perplejidad pero la chica solo le devolvió una inquieta sonrisa al tiempo que se cubría un poco el cuerpo con los brazos.

Bien, chicas— dijo el pelirrojo— ¿Hay algo más que haya que mover?—

Primero tenemos que lograr llevar esta cómoda hasta el camión que está allí afuera y luego nos espera el mayor reto— dijo Luna con tono de suspenso— Un armario del tamaño de un trol—

No tienes que hacer nada, Ron. No te preocupes— Se apresuró a decir la castaña de inmediato. Luna, que estaba fuera del alcance de la vista de Ron puso los ojos en blanco negando con la cabeza.

¿Crees que seré tan miserable cómo para dejar que hagan todo esto ustedes solas? A ver, Pónganse ustedes dos delante, yo empujo desde atrás. Así el mueble no será tan pesado—

Pero…—

Ay, obedece, tonta— reclamó Luna—Mientras más ayuda, mejor—

La labor fue más llevadera desde que Ron apareció. Muy pronto fueron cargando todos los muebles al camión y los bultos fueron desapareciendo del hall más rápido de lo que Hermione pensó. Ron, para estar cómodo en la faena, liberó su cuerpo del polerón que llevaba dando paso a la vista de unos brazos fuertes. Luna reparó de inmediato en ello y le dio un fuerte codazo a Hermione en las costillas diciéndole que aprovechara la vista.

¿No puedes controlar tus hormonas, Lovegood?— susurró Hermione en tono de reproche. Mas, para ella también había sido imposible ignorar al joven.

Ay, Granger. ¿Qué tiene de malo admirar un buen cuerpo? Si no lo hubieras visto primero te aseguro que ya le estaría tirando el lazo—

Hablas como hombre— Dijo Hermione

Tú deberías comportarte como mujer, linda— Le respondió la rubia al mismo tiempo que tomaba una de las maletas.

A pesar de la gran ayuda del pelirrojo era evidente que otros brazos fuertes eran necesarios. Es por eso que cuando Ron vio al tipo del camión bajar del vehículo Pareció reflejar un destello de alivio. Pero el hombre no venía a ayudar, venía a reclamar otra cosa.

¿Y Tú?—

Hola, Mi nombre es Ron ¿Y el tuyo?—

Vete. Esas chicas se van conmigo—

¿Cómo?—

Hermione tiraba de una caja, pero Luna ya estaba atenta a la escena.

Que te dije que te fueras. Yo les facilité mi camión. Las chicas son mías—

Pues, no pienso irme. Les estoy dando la ayuda que tú no.—

Mira, rojito. Por este servicio espero alcohol y sexo. No pienso compartir el botín—

Vaya. Mírame. No pienso dejar a las chicas solas contigo. Ya estoy aquí y no pienso moverme—

El ambiente se puso tenso. El hombre del camión era más alto y fornido pero Ron se alzó en toda su estatura. Hermione se puso pálida, pero Luna se acercó sigilosa. Suave.

¿Algún problema, chicos? —

¿Qué hace este tipo aquí? Meter a otro no estaba en el trato— Gruñó el gorilón

Ay, Bernard. Ron es un amigo de Hermione y quiso ayudarla. Necesitamos ayuda. No te preocupes. Yo quedé en un trato y no rompo mi palabra—

Ron miró a la rubia y pestañeo repetidas veces. Bernard se fue alejando mostrándole los dientes al muchacho y Luna le guiñó el ojo a Ron antes de susurrarle al oído.

Tranquilo. Esperemos hasta llegar a mi departamento. Allí entre ambos nos encargaremos de este bebé—

¿Qué le prometiste?—

No lo que él quiere, claro. Solo una parte. Pero ya me fastidió. Llamaré a un amigo para que nos espere en mi edificio—

El Armario fue en realidad un gran reto. Entre los tres hicieron un arduo trabajo y el suspiro de alivio fue placentero una vez que estuvo metido dentro del camión. Bernard entonces abrió la puerta del copiloto y señaló a Hermione para que se sentara a su lado, pero Luna fue más rápida en ubicarse.

Luna, Yo puedo ir sentado allí— Dijo Ron con el ceño fruncido

No hay cuidado, Hansel— Y le lanzó un pequeño beso con la punta de los dedos.

Hermione se ubicó en los asientos traseros y Ron, luego de hacer una llamada, hizo lo mismo. Pero estaba atento a cualquier movimiento que pudiera hacer el dueño del camión.

Gracias por todo, Ron— dijo de pronto Hermione con una sonrisa

Aún no agradezcas. El trabajo todavía no termina— y Ron le guiñó un ojo.

El edificio de Tres pisos que albergaba el bar de Luna estaba en uno de los suburbios de Londres. Luna, que con maestría había detenido todos los avances de Bernard en el camino, saltó del camión con el rostro iluminado de alegría. Ron Bajó detrás y con una mezcla de caballerosidad y coquetería, había ayudado a Hermione a bajar también. Bernard en cambio, salió despotricando en voz baja.

Bien. Manos a la obra. Te anuncio Hansel que mi departamento está en el segundo piso. El trabajo será duro—

Ron tomó el desafió de buen modo y pronto los tres empezaron a bajar los muebles. Bernard tomó la actitud de Ron como una inversión al ver que las chicas lo trataban con deferencia y ayudó muy pronto a bajar todo del camión. Cuando ya estaba todo abajo Ron tomó una pesada caja con libros cuando algo lo alteró. Bernard se había aproximado de espaldas a Hermione y ya estaba por poner unas de sus manotas en el trasero de la chica. Obviamente, La caja saltó lejos.

Hermione. ¿Puedes ayudarme con esta caja?— Dijo el pelirrojo alejándola del hombrón.

Claro— fue lo único que ella dijo.

La chica se dirigió hasta la desbaratada caja y Ron tomó a Bernard del antebrazo.

Mira, idiota. Ni se te ocurra tocarle un cabello—

Quien lo dice. De seguro ya estás fantaseando con acostarte con ambas—

¿Cuánto costó la mudanza? Yo la pago—

No quiero dinero. Quiero revolcarme con las chicas. La rubia es fuerte, pero la castañita parece más dominable. No pienso moverme de aquí hasta tenerlas—

Pues no dejaré que te acerques a ninguna de las dos—

Ron había agarrado del cuello a Bernard y estaba dispuesto a la pelea. Luna se acercó nuevamente para calmar los ánimos.

Suéltalo, Ron. No te ensucies las manos—

Dile a este pelirrojo que se vaya. Dijimos que te prestaba el camión por lo que pidiera— alegó Bernard

Error. Yo dije que te pagaría con la cantidad de cerveza que pidieras— Lo retó Luna— No pienso darte otra cosa—

¿Y la otra? Tiene un buen traser…—

El puño de Ron se estrelló en la dura mandíbula, pero Bernard era más duro de lo que pensaba el pelirrojo. Hermione quedó tiesa de la impresión.

¡Márchate!— le gritó

¿Piensas cobrarte con ellas tú solo? Mira, quédate con la rubia que ya me di cuenta que no es fácil de agarrar, pero déjame a la castaña. Es más dócil—

Ni a una ni a la otra— Lo retó Ron.

Pues si Luna me da cerveza la otra tendrá que pagarme de algún modo. Y yo quiero sexo—

Ron se iba a abalanzar contra él otra vez, pero Luna caminó con gracia y le dio un buen bofetón a Bernard.

Imbécil— le dijo— Dices una palabra más y no te pago nada. Esta noche te daré la cerveza que pidas pero nada más. Ahora vete—

Bernard rió.

¿Creen que ustedes dos se la pueden conmigo?—

Yo también puedo pelear contigo, idiota— reclamó Hermione

Yo creo que Luna se la puede contigo ella sola— se escuchó una voz atrás de Bernard— Pero hace mucho que tengo ganas de darte una zurra, Bernard. Si ella me autoriza claro—

Seamus, corazón. Ya era hora que llegaras— Dijo la rubia. De inmediato el aludido se coló entre todos y quedó a la par de Ron enfrentando al alto contrincante

Vendré por mi pago esta noche— gruñó Bernard a regañadientes— y ya pensaré como me pagarán todo—

El hombrón subió a su camión y apretó el acelerador con brusquedad. Pronto se perdió por el oriente.

Demonios—

Al fin Ron pudo quejarse del acuciante dolor en la mano derecha. Se la llevó al pecho y la cubrió con la izquierda. Luna se apresuró a revisarla y Seamus hizo un gesto de dolor solidario.

Ron—

Hermione también se acercó al muchacho. Éste aspiró hondo y trató de no dar tanta importancia a la continua palpitación.

Tranquilas. Ya se está pasando—

Tengo hielo. No me tardo— dijo Luna y partió al bar.

Hola, Hermione. Vaya forma de inaugurar tu llegada al "Quisquilloso Bar". Bueno, A ti te saludaría dándote la mano— le dijo a Ron— pero me parece que este no es el momento—

Ambos se saludaron con gestos de cabeza. Mientras Hermione trataba de masajear el puño y la muñeca de Ron.

Quizás ya no puedas seguir cargando muebles— Le dijo la castaña

No hay problema. Ya casi no me duele—

En todo caso yo también vine a ayudarles, Herms— Dijo Seamus— para mí es un deber socorrer a dos chicas tan lindas—

Perdón, Ron— Le dijo Hermione a Ron mirándolo directamente a los ojos

No, nena. Fue un placer partirle la cara a ese desgraciado. No te disculpes. En todo caso tendrás ayuda de todos modos— Le dijo entonces Ron a Seamus— Llamé a alguien antes de venir. Luna me dijo la dirección—

Hielo, hielo— canturreaba la rubia agitando una bolsa— Hielo para el caballero—

Se tomaron su tiempo para que Ron pudiera aplicarse el hielo y comenzaron a conversar. Eran más de las dos de la tarde y Aún quedaba mucho por subir al departamento. Ron movió la mano comprobando si ya estaba más aliviada y dijo a todos que ya podía seguir trabajando. Estaban tomando algunas cosas cuando Ron levantó la vista y agitó la mano a un recién llegado.

Hey, Neville. Pensé que ya no venías—

Bueno… tuve un retraso. Tú entiendes—

Claro— Se puso serio el pelirrojo por un momento— Bueno chicos. Este es mi amigo Neville. Hubiera venido otro amigo más a colaborar, pero fue secuestrado brutalmente por mi hermana. Pero Neville es más alto y fornido. Es de mejor ayuda—

El aludido, bastante tímido, sonrió y agitó la mano brevemente. De inmediato los demás lo acogieron y Luna, siempre práctica, le puso de inmediato una caja en las manos.

¿Empezamos?– le dijo con su más coqueta sonrisa

Eh… si… claro –

El movimiento se tornó intenso. Luna iba a la cabecera y guió al grupo hasta su piso para dejar poco a poco el montón de cosas que habían traído del antiguo hogar de Hermione. Seamus participaba activamente de la actividad y Ron le acompañaba animado. Luna tarareaba canciones que solo ella podría conocer y Hermione iba acomodando todo para que no impedir el paso en el lugar. Una que otra vez la rubia, cual porrista, se movía traviesa para levantar la moral de los hombres del grupo. Algo que fue gratamente agradecido por Seamus. Ron en cambio estaba más pendiente de lo que la castaña hacía. Neville sin embargo pronto se turbó y se pegó al costado de su amigo para alejarse de la efusiva chica.

Perdón – se disculpó la Hermione– es que a Luna le gusta mucho ser expresiva –

No hay problema – le contestó Ron – Yo ya me acostumbré –

Neville no dijo nada solo movió las cejas expresivamente y procedió a llevar unas maletas al dormitorio.

Tu amigo es silencioso – dijo la chica ayudando a Ron con una mesa.

Silencioso y tímido, pero muy observador. No está muy acostumbrado a relacionarse con mucha gente ni mucho menos con chicas tan divertidas e hiperactivas como tu amiga. Yo cada vez que puedo lo empujo a conocer gente. Necesita aire nuevo –

¿Por qué fuiste al edificio hoy? – preguntó de pronto la castaña.

Ron movió un poco más la mesa, luego se acomodó un mechón que se le había caído sobre un ojo y después la miró de esa manera tan inquietante que Hermione ya había notado le ponía nerviosa.

Vine por mi bufanda – sonrió.

Oh, si… claro – dijo la chica – está en una de las cajas. Deja ordenar bien y la busco –

Sabes que no vine por ella – dijo el pelirrojo – quería volver a verte –

La castaña pestañeó y se mordió el labio inferior. Aunque tenía la sospecha, no esperaba que Ron dejara los rodeos tan pronto. No supo que hacer o que decir y solo se limitó a mirar a su alrededor buscando que mover.

¿ No vas a decirme nada? –

No sé que decirte –

Un "yo también quería volverte a ver" hubiera sido muy agradable- dijo Ron algo desilusionado.

En verdad no pensé que regresarías. Y pudimos no encontrarnos otra vez –

Te hubiera encontrado de todos modos. Luna dejó un mensaje con el recepcionista para mí. Me lo contó –

Hermione se inquieto y molestó al mismo tiempo. Ron la hubiera buscado y eso no era algo que ella tenía contemplado. Y Luna… condenada Luna que hacía su voluntad y la metía en problemas.

No… no es momento de hablar, Ron… –

Comprendo, pero entonces tienes que aceptarme una invitación salir para conversar el tema. Creo que sería la mejor paga por ayudarte hoy – Y el pelirrojo levantó la ceja izquierda con algo de galantería.

Yo… –

¿No vas a agradecerme? – le preguntó él con suavidad.

Luna llegó en ese instante junto a Seamus balanceando unas cuantas cajas como si fueran malabaristas. Seamus las tomó de pronto y se marchó con ellas a la cocina. Luna sonrió a los chicos y se aproximó.

Hansel, has sido de gran ayuda y en recompensa a tu rol de guardián de estas dos tiernas y frágiles doncellas te quiero premiar invitándote a la fiesta de bienvenida de Hermione esta noche–

¿Fiesta?– preguntó Hermione

¿Fiesta? – repitió Ron.

SIIIII, ¡Fiesta! Quiero celebrar. Tú y tu callado amigo están invitados. El evento se llevará acabo en el bar y tendrás barra libre toda la noche –

Suena tentador – dijo Ron con una sonrisa

Entonces cuento contigo – Luna miró a su alrededor – Ya vengo.

Rápidamente Hermione avanzó hasta Luna y la tomó del brazo.

Pensé que lo de la celebración era una broma. Estoy muy cansada para salir esta noche – le susurró

Solo necesitas una buena comida, un baño refrescante y ropa limpia y perfumada. ahh… y un tipo guapo que se muere por salir contigo – le devolvió en otro susurro la rubia.

No voy a salir con él –

No lo hagas entonces. Pero no puede faltar a tu fiesta de bienvenida – acto seguido Luna se zafó coquetamente del agarre de Hermione y partió al dormitorio.

Ya ves… tienes que ser una buena anfitriona esta noche – escuchó Hermione a su espalda – Al menos dime que compartirás un trago conmigo –

No te garantizo una buena compañía… no soy muy espontánea como Luna –

Ron sonrió.

Neville trataba de ordenar un estante que había desbaratado al pasar con las amplias maletas. Se insultaba a sí mismo el ser tan torpe y trataba de reparar uno de los costados que se había soltado.

¿Problemas? –

Neville giró el rostro hasta la entrada y vio a Luna apoyada en el umbral.

Lo siento. No fue con intención –

Todo el mundo choca con ese estante. La verdad creo que lo sacaré de allí de una vez por todas. Molesta más de lo que ayuda –

La rubia se aproximó y movió uno de los costados con ambas manos tirando de él. Neville quedó perplejo al principio pero pronto intentó ayudarla.

Creo que es mejor que tomes el costado por detrás de mí – Dijo Luna y le alcanzó la mano tirando de él para que quedara detrás de ella – Pones una mano aquí y la otra acá, ¿ves? –

El moreno se tensó. Sin casi darse cuenta de pronto tenía a la chica en sus brazos.

No creo que así sea la manera – murmuró.

Solo tira fuerte – le dijo ella.

Neville obedeció y por un rato ambos solo se dedicaron a dar tirones para despegar el costado del muro. En un momento determinado, Luna movió su rostro para tener una mejor vista del brazo que estaba a su derecha. Pudo notar la tensión de los músculos y también percibir el calor que la rodeaba. Sin dar tiempo a Neville a reaccionar soltó el costado y recargó su espalda en el pecho del hombre.

Me cansé, ¿me sostendrías un momento?–

Pu… puedes sentarte en la cama – Dijo el joven nervioso.

No es tan agradable como estar aquí – Le lanzó ella mirándolo a los ojos.

Neville se quedó un momento inmóvil. Sostuvo la mirada de Luna todo lo que pudo, pero se sonrojó y se alejó de la chica.

Voy… voy a ver si Ron necesita mi ayuda –

Pero si un no logramos sacar ni siquiera el primer costado del estante – le dijo Luna señalando con el dedo el muro.

Mejor le dijo a Ron que venga a ayudarnos –

Neville dio la vuelta y salió del lugar como si de eso dependiera su vida. Luna sonrió y frunció el ceño extrañada. Ese Neville era demasiado tímido.

Pero me gusta – dijo la chica – Otro en su lugar ya estaría besándome. Él huye… interesante –

Salió también del cuarto tarareando una melodía.

La noche estaba algo fresca. El bar, atestado. Seamus se movía de aquí para allá junto a los meseros, Luna desplegó toda su gracia en la barra. Las botellas danzaban y giraban en el aire para luego verter su contenido en largos vasos y altas copas. Hermione le ayudaba llevándole las botellas y poniendo los vasos frente a la barwoman.

Dios, Luna… estoy muerta –

Pero si la fiesta recién comienza –

Recuerda que estuvimos moviendo cosas de un lado para el otro toda la tarde –

No seas aguafiestas. Mira, el bar está lleno. Todos están divirtiéndose. Deberías imitarlos –

Pero, Luna…-

Deja que sirva una ronda más y le digo a Rebeca que me reemplace. Nos sentamos en una mesa y esperamos a nuestros galanes. ¿Ok? –

¿Galanes? Yo no tengo galán y tú… ¿Te llamó la atención el amigo de Ron? –

Es tierno – Dijo la rubia con una sonrisa traviesa –

Luna… no te metas en líos –

Cuatro personas asomaron por las puertas batientes. Dos morenos y dos pelirrojos. Eran tres hombres y una chica. Uno de ellos llevaba lentes y tomaba a la chica de la mano. Detrás de ellos el otro moreno y el pelirrojo hablaban en susurros.

Que te digo que no es buena idea –

Pero tenemos barra libre. No puedes rechazar una barra libre –

No me necesitabas aquí. Pudiste venir solo con Harry y Ginny –

Pero fuiste invitado, tómalo como una recompensa por tu ayuda de hoy –

Repentinamente Neville detuvo sus pasos obligando a Ron a darse vuelta y a devolverse.

No me siento a gusto acá –

Neville. O era venir aquí o quedarte en tu departamento soportando a Hannah. Necesitas divertirte un rato. Solo te la pasas de conflicto en conflicto con tu esposa –

La Rubia me intimida.– gruño el moreno

Esa rubia nos puede intimidar a todos – sonrió Ron

A ti no te hace nada. Te respeta porque estás detrás de su amiga –

¿ Acaso a ti te irrespetó? – Amplió Ron más su sonrisa y movió las cejas sugerentemente – ¿Pasó algo que no me has contado?-

No quiero estar aquí. No debí venir. Hannah no merece que la deje sola en casa –

Neville dio la vuelta y empezó a deshacer sus pasos. En dos zancadas Ron le detuvo del codo y tiró de él.

No seas tonto. No me puedes dejar solo –

No estas solo, Harry y Ginny están contigo –

Sabes que no es así. Luego se me pierden. No puedo llegar sin ti con las chicas. A Luna no le gustaría que no vinieras –

No demoraría en encontrar otra compañía. Es muy hermosa, debe tener un séquito esperándola –

Pero ella quiere verte ti – razonó el pelirrojo.

Ron, soy un hombre casado. No quiero meterme en líos. Y esa rubia me asusta. No deberías alentar un desliz. Pero bueno… tú…–

Hola –

El rubio temor de Neville se apareció como por arte de magia al lado de ellos. Ron la saludó de inmediato, Neville solo le sonrió sin moverse en absoluto. A Luna le pareció adorable.

Vengan ya tenemos una mesa – Dijo tomando a Ambos hombres del brazo

Luna, yo traje a un amigo y a mi hermana. ¿Te molesta? –

Claro que no. Mientras más amigos seamos, mejor – Luna miró a Neville – Creí que no vendrías – y le sonrió.

Ron dice que necesito relajarme – contesto el hombre nervioso –

Entonces me encargaré que lo hagas – le dijo ella y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

Ron sonreía divertido.

Hermione se tensó al ver al pelirrojo asomar del brazo de Luna. Más se turbó cuando él se acercó y le besó en la mejilla muy cerca del oído para luego susurrarle un "hola".

Pronto el pelirrojo presentó a su hermana y al simpático joven que la tenía aferrada de la cintura. Hermione los saludó complacida y esto hizo que se tranquilizara. Habiendo más gente no corría ningún peligro.

La velada fue desarrollándose tranquilamente a pesar de lo bullicioso el lugar, Seamus mantenía el orden desplegando en los rincones a unos altos muchachos que observaban atentamente.

En un momento determinado, Ron tomó la mano de Hermione y la sacó de la mesa sin decir palabra alguna, dejando a todos sorprendidos por la repentina acción.

¿Que sucede? – preguntó la chica

Todos hablaban muy fuerte y yo quiero conversar contigo.– Le dijo Ron simplemente.

Ron… –

Estás muy bonita esta noche – la interrumpió.

Mira, me agradas mucho per…–

Podríamos salir afuera, aquí no te puedo escuchar bien –

Salieron y Hermione aspiró dándose ánimos para terminar con la situación lo antes posible.

Tu amiga tiene un bar algo excéntrico – empezó a hablar el joven

Era de su padre. Ella lo adaptó para los nuevos tiempos, como siempre dice –

Hermione…–

Tengo novio… tenía… rompimos –

Vaya – Dijo Ron pestañeando un poco – Es bueno saberlo –

Lo que quiero decir es que… acabo de romper con mi novio y no tengo planes de conocer a nadie por un tiempo –

A mi ya me conoces – le dijo alzando las cejas inocentemente.

Sabes a lo que me refiero –

Ron la miró contemplativamente. Frunció un poco las cejas y apretó los labios.

¿No me permitirás ser tu amigo? –

Claro, pero si solo te comportas bien–

Mi problema es que tiendo al mal comportamiento –

Te estoy hablando en serio- protestó la chica.

Sí, eres demasiado seria. Eso hace que la cara se te ponga muy tensa –

Si no te gusta mi cara puedes dar la vuelta –

No te dije que no me gustaba, solo te dije que la tensas. Veo que buscas la manera de echarme como sea- gruño el pelirrojo

No hago eso… solo que quiero dejar las cosas claras –

Yo no tengo la culpa de lo que te haya hecho tu ex novio –

No te he culpado de nada-

Pero quieres alejarme sin dame oportunidad de nada –

Se miraron y Ron apretó otro poco los labios. Hermione se sintió inquieta.

Si tanto te molesta mi presencia te evitaré que la sigas soportando- Ron dio la vuelta e hizo amago de marcharse, entonces Hermione la tomó del antebrazo.

No me molesta... es que me pones muy nerviosa-

Ron se acercó a la chica y ella quedó acorralada entre él y la pared. El pelirrojo la miró profundamente y cuando estaba a punto decir algo más un ruido de vidrios rotos remeció el ambiente.

Ambos sorprendidos se olvidaron del momento que estaban viviendo y se metieron al bar para ver que estaba pasando.

¡Dios mío! – dijo Hermione poniendo una mano en el pecho.

Oh, madre mía… – susurró Ron con la más expresiva cara de asombro que alguien pudiera tener –


End file.
